Béances
by Eejil9
Summary: Cette fanfiction fait le lien entre l'ultime chapitre de La Huitième porte, et l'ultime chapitre des Âmes Croisées. Initialement intitulée "Et Après", l'ancien titre devient celui de la première partie. Histoire constituée de deux parties liées mais autonomes. Fiction en pause. Première partie terminée, seconde partie à venir dans quelques mois.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Alors, voici le premier chapitre. Je l'ai pensé en continuité avec le tout dernier chapitre de la Huitième Porte. C'est pourquoi je ne reprends pas les éléments abordés dans les romans, je les considère comme connus. Si vous n'avez pas lu la Huitième porte, ou si vous ne vous en souvenez pas... Eh bien je me demande ce que vous faites ici, parce que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant à lire que le ramassis de stupidités que j'ai écrit, moi. Allez, ouste ! (mais revenez après, s'viouplait !)_**

 ** _EDIT : J'ai décidé de changer le titre de mon histoire, qui s'appelle désormais "Béances"._**

 ** _Et Après ? devient le titre de ma première partie._**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Et Après ?**

1

Eryn leur laissa le temps de se remettre de l'émotion. Une paix incroyable était descendue sur eux. Malgré les épreuves, malgré la mort, ils avaient réussi. L'Autre n'existait plus. Et pour les remercier, Eryn la fée les avait emmenés au pays de tous les possibles. Un pays où l'Autre n'avait jamais existé.

Shaé, pourtant si sauvage et si mystérieuse, essuya sans la moindre gêne une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Elle était panthère. Silhouette noire, au cœur de la nuit. Mais face à la pureté de l'arche, elle redevint petite fille. Elle s'ouvrit à la lumière.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée sur Gwendalavir, Eryn les emmena à nouveau. Si le fleuve n'était plus visible, l'air avait gardé son parfum de menthe poivrée.

A la lisière d'une forêt se tenait une maison. Etrange bâtisse, elle évoquait à sa manière la Maison dans l'Ailleurs. Si le corps principal était fait de pierre blonde massive, des ajouts de bois brut mettaient à mal toute trace de symétrie, et, au faite du toit, un dôme de cristal bleuté diffractait la lumière de la lune.

Sur le seuil, un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Peau noire, peau blanche, ils se tenaient simplement par la main. Mais tout observateur avisé aurait remarqué que leurs âmes étaient liées. De la manière la plus totale possible.

Shaé, d'un naturel plutôt méfiant, remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait offert sa confiance aux deux inconnus. Avant même qu'ils aient échangé la moindre parole. Plus que ça, elle comprit que chacun de ses actes passés, chacune de ses pensées, avaient été dirigés vers eux.

Natan, plus confiant, nota le charisme qui se dégageait de ce couple. Ou plutôt, chacun des deux irradiait une aura qui lui était propre, mais qui se mêlait à celle de l'autre, et s'en trouvait renforcée.

Lui, force calme, aussi lumineuse que sa peau était sombre.

Elle, aura de puissance, qui dégageait une clarté presque magique.

Comme Elio lorsqu'il s'était adressé aux six milliards d'êtres humains que comptait la Terre, ce couple brillait dans la nuit.

Ewilan et Natan prirent la parole en même temps :

\- Ainsi, vous êtes les parents de la fée qui a si souvent aidé notre fils.

\- Le fameux Elio et sa famille existent donc réellement...

Et tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil complice des deux enfants.

* * *

A la fin de l'après-midi, Ewilan et Salim s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, devant la maison. Eryn avait promis de leur faire rencontrer son ami Elio, et sa famille.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama Ewilan. Elle maîtrise le pas sur le côté, à cinq ans ! Et elle ne m'en a même pas parlé.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, répliqua Salim, calmement.

\- Elle aurait pu aller n'importe où. Se blesser, se faire enlever. Ne pas être capable de revenir !

\- C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne t'en a pas parlé. Pour que tu ne le lui interdises pas.

Ewilan remonta ses genoux vers son menton. Elle savait que Salim était épris de liberté, et que son amour pour sa fille ne justifierait jamais de l'enfermer. Mais elle était si inquiète... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose !

Soudain, elle vit Salim sursauter.

Le pouvoir d'Ewilan ne cessait de croitre, tout comme sa complicité pour Salim. En tendant son esprit, elle perçut le message.

 _\- Coucou papa ! Je suis avec Elio et ses parents. Je les ramènerai plus tard à la maison, j'ai voulu leur montrer l'Arche d'abord. Rassure maman et dis-lui que je ne risque rien._

La conversation coupa avant que Salim ait eu le temps de répondre.

Ewilan laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis explosa.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? fit-elle d'un air belliqueux.

Salim sourit. Ewilan, calme, posée et réfléchie, devenait impulsive et colérique lorsqu'il était question de sa fille.

\- Si, fit-il simplement. Je n'aime pas tellement qu'on écoute aux portes, si on peut appeler cela ainsi.

Ewilan s'empourpra.

\- Je... comment as-tu su ?

\- Je ne suis pas dessinateur, mais je partage ta vie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu communiques avec moi ou non. Même si tu n'as pas parlé, je savais que tu étais là.

Il avait tapé sa tempe avec son doigt pour illustrer ses paroles.

Un instant, Ewilan, attendrie, avait revu l'adolescent perdu qu'il était quand ils étaient arrivés en Gwendalavir. Une époque révolue depuis si longtemps.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, Salim et Ewilan aperçurent quatre petites silhouettes marchant sur le sentier qui menait à la maison.

Salim prit la main d'Ewilan et l'aida à se relever. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que ceux de sa compagne, et il discerna les inconnus quelques secondes plus tôt. Son souffle se coupa.

Il aperçut d'abord sa fille, qui sautillait devant. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de fierté.

Puis, il jeta son regard sur le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait. Âgé d'une dizaine d'année, il semblait briller dans la nuit. Ses yeux verts rappelèrent à Salim les yeux, bleus, de la petite Eejil : ils paraissaient dévoiler la sagesse d'un homme de cent ans.

Derrière lui, se tenait ses parents.

Un jeune homme, dont la démarche témoignait d'une énergie incroyable, et parfaitement maîtrisée. Il semblait très fatigué, ses traits étaient émaciés, et pourtant, tout en lui témoignait d'une force exceptionnelle. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts que son fils, même si la sagesse qui y brillait était différente. Plus dure, plus triste, et pourtant moins mature.

Une jeune femme, qui dégageait une aura sauvage et mystérieuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau mate. Elle était très belle mais ce n'est pas sa beauté qui étonna Salim. Il perçut, au moment où il l'aperçut, une pulsation sourde. La vérité en marche.

Ewilan, quant à elle, fut plus sensible à l'amour, si fort qu'il en était visible, qui liait les deux adultes. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils avaient affaire à une famille exceptionnelle, et que la rencontre qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire devait avoir lieu. Depuis toujours, tout avait mené à ce moment précis.

* * *

 _ **Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis une adepte des chapitres courts, mais nombreux. D'autres arriveront bientôt, surtout si ma fanfiction plait à quelqu'un ! Si vous me lisez, que ça vous plaise, ou non, laissez des reviews ! J'aime les remarques constructives, et critiques, donc n'ayez pas peur de me vexer !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Alors voici un second chapitre. Oui, je sais, je le publie à peine quelques minutes après le premier, mais je l'avais déjà écrit (je triche !).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

2

L'éclat de rire qu'ils avaient partagé les lia plus fort que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu échanger.

Ils échangèrent tout de même.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, avoua Salim. J'ai douté de votre existence jusqu'à votre arrivée.

\- Alors nous sommes quittes, murmura Shaé. Si je n'étais pas en état de douter de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'Elio parlait de sa rencontre avec sa fée, Eryn, je n'aurais pas manqué d'attribuer cette rencontre à son imagination débordante, si j'avais été... dans mon état normal.

Salim lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Salim.

\- Je m'appelle Shaé, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Ils sursautèrent ensemble et retirèrent vivement la main.

Natan et Ewilan, qui se serraient la main de la même manière, leur jetèrent un regard surpris.

A des années lumières de là, pour Salim et Shaé, un voile de mystère se déchirait.

Shaé resta immobile. Un loup. Cet homme était un loup. Elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi cette certitude l'avait frappée. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Salim fut pris d'un tremblement incoercible. Ce n'était pas une femme, c'était une panthère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

Ils comprirent au même moment.

Shaé fut la seule à pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Métamorphe.

Salim n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que le même pouvoir coulait dans leur sang.

\- Je pensais être le seul, remarqua-t-il.

\- Tu as deux de tes semblables face à toi, répliqua Shaé, en faisant un mouvement de menton vers Elio. Peut-être trois, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Eryn.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien nous expliquer, ou préférez-vous nous laisser éternellement dans l'ignorance ? demanda Ewilan d'un ton moqueur.

Salim et Shaé s'empourprèrent. Shaé serra la main d'Ewilan, qui ne comprenait toujours pas, et Salim serra la main de Natan, qui fronçait toujours les sourcils.

Pendant ce temps, Eryn avait entraîné Elio dans le jardin, pour lui montrer où poussaient les fraises.

* * *

Salim et Shaé ne s'expliquèrent que bien plus tard.

Ils avaient joyeusement fait connaissance, et partagé un délicieux repas, constitué d'un ragoût de siffleur et de racines de niam caramélisées, préparé pas Salim.

Les enfants couchés, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sous la coupole. Eclairés uniquement par la lumière des étoiles et l'éclat de la lune, ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

\- Alors ? fit simplement Ewilan.

Shaé répondit après une infime hésitation :

\- C'est une très longue histoire, mais je vais commencer par l'explication que tu attends. J'appartiens à la famille des métamorphes. Je fais partie des plus puissants d'entre eux, ce qui me permet de me transformer en animal à volonté. Lorsque j'étais adolescente, je pouvais me transformer en n'importe quel animal, pour peu qu'il ait un poids proche du mien. Mais en réalité, je suis panthère. Femme, et panthère. Je ne peux plus me transformer qu'en panthère, et parfois en aigle, mais cela m'est de plus en plus difficile.

Salim se tourna vers Natan. Shaé n'avait pas besoin d'explications, elle avait compris.

\- Quant à moi, j'ignore si j'appartiens à une quelconque famille. Mais je suis loup. Homme, et loup. Je n'ai jamais pu me transformer en autre chose qu'un loup. Je ne m'étais jamais transformé avant de rencontrer un loup du Nord, animal typique de Gwendalavir. J'avais quatorze ans. Peu de temps après, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines sous la forme d'un loup. Quand j'ai pu retrouver forme humaine, je maitrisais parfaitement la métamorphose.

Shaé sourit dans l'ombre. Il ne maitrisait pas tout, mais les explications viendraient plus tard. En attendant, ils avaient une histoire à partager.

Elle se blottit contre Natan, qui comprit, et entama son récit.

\- Dans notre monde, il existe sept familles...

* * *

Une éternité plus tard, Natan termina son histoire.

Ewilan et Salim, pendus à ses lèvres, ne l'avaient pas interrompu une seule fois. Ils avaient frémi en découvrant le péril qui avait menacé le monde où ils avaient vécu. Ewilan regretta de n'y avoir pas accordé plus d'attention. Les Boulanger profitaient d'une retraite méritée, et avaient emménagé en Gwendalavir. Maximilien Fourque s'était éteint doucement. Bruno Vignol avait été remplacé par un politicien bien moins ouvert. Les contacts qu'Ewilan avait avec l'autre monde s'étaient éteints. Avec la naissance d'Eryn, elle avait accordé moins de temps à son travail de Sentinelle. Si elle surveillait l'Imagination avec la même constance, elle ne partait plus en mission. L'autre monde n'était pas le sien, mais que six milliards d'êtres humains eussent été transformés en moutons en l'espace de quinze ans la bouleversait.

Salim prit finalement la parole :

\- Ces épreuves ont dû vous épuiser. Nous avons, nous aussi, une histoire à vous raconter, mais elle peut attendre demain.

Ni Natan, ni Shaé ne firent mine de bouger.

Alors, Salim raconta. Il fut interrompu une seule fois :

\- Les voiles ! C'était vous ?

Salim fronça les sourcils. En racontant son histoire, Natan avait omis de parler des voiles, et si Salim avait bien compris que la Pratum Vorax et la Grande Dévoreuse n'étaient qu'une seule et même prairie, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où aurait pu se trouver la Maison.

\- En volant pour trouver le bout de cette satanée prairie, expliqua Shaé, lorsque nous étions enfermés dans la maison, j'ai aperçu les voiles d'immenses bateaux à roues...

\- Alors nous nous sommes presque croisés, murmura Ewilan.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas été aussi épuisée, tu aurais pu voir un bateau planer à l'aide d'immense ballons gonflés à l'hélium, avant de se poser sur un fleuve immense nommé l'Azul, ajouta Salim. C'est ainsi qu'Ewilan nous a sortis du pétrin dans lequel nous nous étions fourrés.

* * *

Lorsque Salim finit son histoire, le jour commençait à se lever. Une bulle d'émotion s'était créée. Ils avaient tant de choses en commun. Leurs aventures n'avaient pas eu lieu dans le même monde, elles ne se ressemblaient pas, et pourtant, elles étaient étrangement semblables.

Un éternuement de fée rompit le silence. Suivit par le « Chut ! » d'un petit jaguar.

Silencieux comme une ombre Salim se leva, sous le regard éberlué de Natan et Shaé, qui comprenaient enfin l'étendue du pouvoir des marchombres. Mieux que lorsqu'ils avaient écouté Salim parler rapidement de son apprentissage. Comme glissant sur le sol, sans émettre le moindre son, il fut dans le couloir. Il observait, d'un regard mi-mécontent, mi-amusé, les deux enfants, tapis sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier.

\- On vient de se lever, tenta Eryn.

\- On n'est pas là depuis longtemps, ajouta Elio.

Leurs mines ensommeillées et leurs traits tirés clamaient le contraire.

\- Au lit ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement en colère.

Tandis que les enfants détalaient, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne les ai pas entendus plus tôt.

\- Moi non plus, fit Shaé.

Ewilan sourit.

\- Tu te moques de nous ? demanda Salim.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas entendu un garçon issu des Sept Familles, et la fille de la meilleure dessinatrice et de l'un des marchombres les plus doués de Gwendalavir, qui appartient lui-même à la famille des Métamorphes. La réponse me parait simple : quand bien même Eryn n'eût pas été capable de dessiner un écran nous isolant des bruits qu'ils auraient pu faire, vous ne les auriez pas entendus, déclara Ewilan.

\- Tu as senti son dessin ! s'insurgea Salim. Et tu ne nous as rien dit !

\- N'était-ce pas toi qui me disais que l'amour infini que tu éprouves pour ta fille ne justifiera jamais que tu la prives de sa liberté ? répliqua Ewilan avec un grand sourire.

\- Il y a une différence entre la laisser découvrir le monde, ou les mondes, et la laisser faire une nuit blanche à cinq ans !

\- Certaines histoires valent de rester éveillé, dit simplement Ewilan.

Natan et Shaé hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient d'accord.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous me donnerez vos impressions !**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Voici déjà la suite. En même temps, pour l'instant, personne ne me lit... Enfin, si quelqu'un arrive jusque là, s'il te plait, écris une review. Une toute pitite !**_

* * *

3

\- Par les tripes du roi des raïs, encore raté ! jura Salim.

Depuis que Shaé lui avait appris qu'il y avait un moyen de conserver ses vêtements malgré la métamorphose, il essayait.

Seul dans sa chambre, à nouveau nu comme un ver, il avait déjà fait disparaitre cinq caleçons, quatre tuniques et un vieux pantalon.

Ewilan poussa doucement la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, la fatigue n'aide pas, tu sais.

Salim lui adressa un regard ironique.

\- Si Ellana s'était dit la même chose pendant mon apprentissage, je serais un bien piètre marchombre.

Ewilan éclata de rire.

\- D'accord, j'abandonne, mais laisse-moi dessiner tes vêtements, pour que tu n'épuises pas ta garde-robe.

Salim hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Une pile de tuniques et de caleçons apparut sur le lit. Salim s'habilla et essaya. Encore et encore.

Une nouvelle fois nu comme un ver, il s'effondra sur le lit. Ewilan, assise sur un coin du lit, les genoux remontés sous le menton, passa sa main dans ses tresses.

\- Et si tu me dessinais un caleçon éternel ?

Ewilan éclata de rire devant l'incongruité de la question, puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Je n'aime pas faire ça...

\- Tu n'as pas hésité pour la coupole de la maison.

\- J'ai pensé à Al-Jeit, à l'Arche, à la Vigie...

\- Et moi je pense qu'un caleçon éternel me sera bien plus utile que toutes les tours d'Al-Jeit. Même si Ellana, qui adore me faire escalader des tours taillées dans un seul immense rubis, donc sans prises, serait sans doute convaincue du contraire. Si le caleçon est éternel, il ne pourra pas disparaitre, et me permettra peut-être de comprendre comment cette histoire de fringues fonctionne.

En soupirant, Ewilan céda.

\- Merde ! Mais il est passé où ce caleçon ? Tu es sûre que tu l'as dessiné éternel ?

Salim s'assit par terre. Il était encore nu.

\- Sûre et certaine, fit Ewilan.

\- Alors j'abandonne, Shaé y arrive, mais pas moi.

/

Le fait qu'il soit toujours nu en retrouvant sa forme humaine rendait les leçons de Shaé difficile à assimiler, étant donné qu'il était toujours obligé de se retirer pour tenter de les mettre en pratique. Salim n'avait pas particulièrement honte de se mettre nu, mais il préférait éviter les situations gênantes vis-à-vis d'une femme qui partageait son pouvoir, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Finalement, Shaé eut une idée.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer autre chose. Je suis capable de me transformer partiellement. Plutôt que de conserver tes vêtements, tu devrais essayer ça. En te transformant de plus en plus, on verra bien à quel moment tes vêtements disparaîtront.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Shaé fit apparaitre des crocs dans sa bouche. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes, un duvet recouvrit son corps. Salim sursauté lorsqu'elle tendit le bras. Si son corps avait encore forme humaine, sa main était devenue une patte, absolument animale. Elle redevint totalement humaine avant de poursuivre.

\- Le plus simple, c'est les yeux. Tu essaies de voir comme un loup, et tes yeux se métamorphosent. Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait sans t'en rendre compte.

Salim se concentra.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama Shaé avant même qu'il remarquât sa réussite. Maintenant, les crocs. Imagine que tu traques une proie...

Mais Salim avait compris. Un duvet apparut sur sa peau, sa silhouette se modifia. Il devint loup.

Lorsqu'il redevint humain, il avait conservé ses vêtements. Un savoir nouveau pulsait dans ses veines.

/

\- Et voilà...

Salim avait chevauché presque sans s'arrêter, de leur maison au Sud d'Ervengues, jusqu'à la Citadelle. En espérant qu'Ellana y soit.

Certaines expériences ne pouvaient être racontées qu'à un maître. En trouvant Ellana, devisant avec Siam, il avait à peine pris le temps de les saluer. Il entraina Ellana à l'extérieur – les histoires sont toujours plus belles lorsqu'elles sont racontées au grand air – et raconta. Il raconta tout. L'histoire de Natan et Shaé, son impression de trouver une pièce supplémentaire au puzzle qu'était son existence, les leçons de Shaé, et ce pouvoir qu'il maîtrisait enfin.

Ellana l'écouta en souriant. Quand il eut fini, il se sentit mieux. Chacun des événements récents avaient trouvé sa place.

Un long silence succéda à son récit. Entre un maître et son élève, le silence est plus important que les mots. Même pour le bavard incorrigible qu'était Salim.

\- J'aimerais rencontrer ce Natan et cette Shaé, dit finalement Ellana. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser... Notamment à propos d'une prairie plutôt vorace.

Salim hocha la tête.

\- Leurs révélations m'ont donnés quelques projets. Me rendre au Cameroun, pour retrouver mes ancêtres. Essayer d'explorer la Grande Dévoreuse, avec l'aide d'Ewilan. Visiter cette Fausse Arcadie, cette fois-ci sans Ewilan, puisqu'elle ne peut pas pénétrer dans la maison...

Ce fut au tour d'Ellana de hocher la tête.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Eh bien, elle ne peut pas voir les portes et...

Ellana lui adressa le sourire mystérieux qu'elle lui réservait quand elle le testait. Mais comme souvent, il perdait pied. Il avait trente ans, son apprentissage était fini depuis longtemps. Il était maître marchombre, avait combattu, voyagé, escorté. Il avait trente ans, et elle le menait en bateau comme lorsqu'il en avait quinze.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a visité cette maison sans emprunter de porte, ajouta-t-elle.

Salim éclata de rire. C'était évident.

Eryn.

Comme toujours depuis cinq ans et demi.

/

Salim était repassé par la Citadelle. Il avait, cette fois, pris le temps de saluer Edwin et Siam. Edwin, en tant que Seigneur de la Citadelle, avait repris une part de ses responsabilités passées. Si Bjorn assumait à merveille sa charge de général des armées impériales, personne ne pouvait le remplacer en tant que dirigeant des farouches guerriers du Nord. Ellana n'en avait pas parlé, mais Salim savait qu'elle regrettait les courts mois de tranquillité, durant lesquels Edwin avait abandonné toute fonction politique. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle voyageait en Gwendalavir, parfois accompagnée de son fils, sans jamais réellement s'éloigner de la Citadelle.

Elle n'avait pas d'attaches, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui avait permis de filer avec autant de pureté sur la Voie. Destan, lui, était un frontalier comme son père. Farouche et déjà redoutable.

En passant par la salle d'armes où il s'entrainait avec d'autres frontaliers, Salim avait une nouvelle fois constaté à quel point Destan était un adolescent surprenant, à des années lumières de l'enfant qu'ils avaient sauvé des griffes des mercenaires. Âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, il avait de grands yeux gris, les cheveux noirs d'Ellana et les traits sévères d'Edwin. Sa garde était parfaite, et ses amis, pourtant escrimeurs aguerris, ne parvenaient pas à le mettre en difficulté. A cinq contre un.

Grand, bien bâti, c'était un garçon plein d'avenir. Et il était déjà presque aussi impressionnant que son père.

Presque. Etrangement, il manquait quelque chose à cet adolescent. Il était déjà un combattant hors pair, il avait voyagé dans tout Gwendalavir, défait des Raïs, rencontré des falaises. Il avait grimpé, nagé, chevauché. Il avait suivi les siens en patrouille, il avait suivi sa mère sur des chemins que seuls les marchombres aguerris savent suivre. Et pourtant... Cet adolescent semblait ne pas avoir de cœur. Il aimait son père et sa mère, admirait sa tante Siam, respectait Salim... Uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il était un combattant redoutable. Comme souvent, l'éducation à la Citadelle avait négligé l'amour. Cela faisait de Destan un guerrier presque inhumain.

Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour quand tout repose sur l'honneur et le courage.

\- Tu t'entraines avec nous ? demanda Destan.

Salim, interrompu dans ses réflexions, sursauta. Il se reprit rapidement. Destan avait toute une vie devant lui pour apprendre à aimer.

\- A mains nues uniquement. Je ne suis pas un grand adepte du sabre, trop encombrant.

Les frontalières acceptèrent le défi avec joie.

Lorsque Salim quitta la Citadelle, à la fin de l'après-midi, il était moulu. Maître marchombre, la plupart des adolescents de la Citadelles eussent été incapables de le mettre en difficulté. Mais Destan le surpassait totalement. Dans tous les domaines.

Salim soupira. Il s'était un jour dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un Edwin, et que le poste était pris. Il y avait maintenant deux Edwin, et quelque chose soufflait à Salim que le second n'aurait pas une vie plus facile que le premier.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout frais. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, surtout si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**_

 _ **Pour les chapitres suivants, je ne sais pas trop à quelle fréquence je pourrais les écrire. Ces quatre là étaient presque prêts quand j'ai commencer à publier ma fic, mais là... Bah j'ai plus rien sous le coude !**_

* * *

4

Après l'étonnement face au charisme du couple que formaient Natan et Shaé, Ewilan dut se rendre à l'évidence. La personne la plus singulière de la famille qu'elle venait de rencontrer, c'était Elio. Une sagesse centenaire brillait dans ses grands yeux verts, et il pouvait être étourdi comme un enfant, et une seconde plus tard, réfléchi comme le plus mature des adultes.

Même si pour le moment, assis devant son petit déjeuner, il était surtout bouleversé.

\- Donc tu n'es vraiment pas une fée ? demanda-t-il, un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

Contrairement à son habitude, Eryn prit le temps de finir de mâcher sa cuillérée de salade de fruits avant de répondre.

\- Ben... non. Et j'ai jamais dit que j'en étais une.

\- Mais...

Du désespoir. Plus qu'un soupçon. Les yeux d'Elio s'embuèrent.

Shaé vint à son secours :

\- Eryn n'est pas une fée, c'est une petite fille. Mais elle a des pouvoirs étonnants. Je ne serais pas suprise qu'elle soit meilleure magicienne que la plus forte des fées, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est pas de la magie c'est...

Eryn s'interrompit en remarquant que sa mère lui faisait les gros yeux.

\- ... pas plus bizarre que quand tu te transformes en jaguar, ou que tu vois des chemins qui clignotent, se reprit-elle en un instant.

Ewilan sourit. Elio était peut-être étonnant, mais sa fille ne l'était pas moins. Loin de là.

\- Des chemins qui clignotent ? releva toutefois Natan.

\- Oui, expliqua Eryn. Elio m'a dit que quand son papy djadd était mort...

\- Mon djadd, ou mon grand-père. Pas mon papy djadd ! corrigea Elio.

\- D'accord. Il m'a dit que quand son djadd était mort, il lui avait donné le pouvoir de voir les chemins qui chemins apparaissent et disparaissent selon ce que les gens décident et que c'est très dur à lire mais qu'on peut les lire quand même, sans devenir devin mais quand même on peut...

\- Respire, conseilla Shaé. De toute façon, nous savons de quoi tu parles. D'ailleurs, que disent les chemins depuis que nous sommes ici ?

Elio resta interdit. Devant les trois regards qui le fixaient, il finit par se décider.

\- Ils clignotent beaucoup, justement. Je crois que venir ici, c'était pas trop prévu. Mais...

Il s'arrêta.

\- Mais ? reprit son père.

Elio ferma les yeux.

« _Je suis guide, Elio, et les guides ne volent ni ne mentent_ » _,_ lui avait dit Gino. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Rien n'est très net, mais un des chemins qui passe par ici conduit dans un monde obscur et inhospitalier. Enfin, me conduit dans ce monde. Je ne vous y vois pas.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la tablée. Ewilan ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle était trop fine pour poser la moindre question. Elle finirait bien par comprendre.

\- Et si nous rentrons à Ouirzat, demanda Natan.

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Elio, de plus en plus perdu. Ouirzat n'apparait dans aucun chemin, comme si...

\- Comme si ? pressa Shaé

\- Comme si Ouirzat n'existait plus.

\- Il n'y a pas que Ouirzat. Que vois-tu Elio ? Tu dois nous le dire, continua Shaé.

Elio ne dit plus rien. Il fondit en larmes. Il ne voyait rien. Comment ses parents pouvaient ils le presser de questions ainsi, alors qu'ils avaient très bien conscience qu'il n'était pas devin. Il ne savait pas, il devait...

Il quitta la table d'un bon, et, au pas suivant, il était devenu jaguar. Il s'enfuit par une fenêtre ouverte avant que qui que ce fût n'esquissât le moindre geste.

Shaé se précipita, descendit l'escalier en trombes – la panthère était trop grosse pour passer par la fenêtre – et se métamorphosa dès qu'elle eut atteint le rez-de-chaussée.

En l'espace de dix secondes, les joyeux convives ne furent plus que trois.

\- Elle va le retrouver, murmura Natan, néanmoins soucieux.

Ewilan lui jeta un regard plein de sollicitude. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'Eryn était capable de partir n'importe où, elle vivait dans l'angoisse. Elle comprenait très bien l'inquiétude de Natan.

Seule Eryn n'avait pas l'air perturbée. Elle s'appliquait à mettre de la confiture sur un morceau de pain d'herbes, tartinant joyeusement la table par la même occasion.

/

Shaé revint au milieu de la matinée. Seule. Ewilan s'éclipsa discrètement pour la laisser seule avec son compagnon.

\- J'ai perdu sa trace, expliqua-t-elle, totalement désemparée. Ce monde m'est inconnu, il y a tant d'odeurs que je n'ai jamais senties... Je l'ai suivi un moment, puis, il a disparu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, hasarda Natan.

\- Si, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû l'ensevelir sous les questions. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un enfant qu'il faut le harceler. Aurais-tu osé poser ces questions à Rafi ? A Gino ?

Natan ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison, mais le lui accorder n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Alors attendons qu'il revienne tout seul. Il s'est passé de nous pendant des mois, et a réussi, au passage, à détruire une entité qui menaçait de rayer la Terre de la carte de la galaxie. Il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Shaé hocha la tête. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Natan.

Même un jaguar ne peut semer une panthère. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance, qui plus est. Il a disparu subitement, comme si... Comme s'il avait fait un pas sur le côté.

Être Guide, Métamorphe, Scholiaste, Mnésique, Cogiste, Bâtisseur et Guérisseur était suffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un dessinateur par-dessus le marché.

/

Lorsque Salim rentra, il trouva la maison vide. Capable désormais d'utiliser son ouïe de loup sans se métamorphoser, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de passer le pas de la porte pour s'en rendre compte. Il rentra tout de même.

\- Pas un mot, mais où sont-ils passés ? Et voilà que je me remets à parler seul. Oui, bon, je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté, mais quand même...

La plaisanterie ne fit sourire personne. Il l'avait hasardée pour se rassurer, mais elle ne le tranquillisa absolument pas. Au contraire.

L'Empire traversait une période de paix, Natan était un combattant hors pair, Shaé une panthère, et Ewilan la meilleure dessinatrice de Gwendalavir. Ils étaient allés faire un tour, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. On n'enlève pas de tels individus.

Salim se concentra. Il n'était pas dessinateur, mais en se concentrant très fort, il parvenait à contacter Ewilan. D'habitude. Cette fois, il n'y parvint pas.

L'angoisse commença à le gagner. Adolescent, il avait rêvé d'une vie d'aventure et de frisson. Il avait été servi. Alors qu'il ne rêvait plus que de paix et de tranquillité – tranquillité marchombre toute relative, néanmoins – le destin lui jouait sans cesse des tours.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se transforma en loup. Il suivit leur piste sur un kilomètre ou deux, jusqu'au cœur d'Ervengues, loin de tous les sentiers connus des alaviriens. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nul besoin de sentier quand on est loup. Nul besoin de sentier quand on est marchombre.

Nul besoin de sentier à Ervengues, où les arbres sont si majestueux qu'ils ne peuvent pousser qu'espacés.

/

Salim n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver leur trace. La trace ancienne, de deux félins. Puis, la trace plus récente, de Natan, Shaé et Ewilan.

Il était un loup du Nord. Machine à tuer, machine à traquer. Les meutes de loups pouvaient suivre leurs proies sur des kilomètres, pendant plusieurs jours. Rien ni personne ne pouvait leur échapper.

Et pourtant, cette piste-là échappa à Salim. Elle lui échappa complètement.

Arrivé dans une clairière, pour peu que ce mot eût un sens quand on traversait Ervengues, la piste avait disparu. Tout simplement.

De dépit, Salim redevint humain. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, mais ne discerna rien. Il faisait nuit noire.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il l'aperçut. Bleutée, dessinée sur le tronc d'un rougeoyeur millénaire, elle n'était pas particulière, mise à part l'étrange lumière qu'elle dégageait.

Une simple porte de bois, pas même sculptée.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. En espérant que quelqu'un me lise, et que les quelqu'uns qui me liront laisseront des reviews, je vous fais des bisous !_**

* * *

5

Ewilan ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Ou plutôt, si. Elle ne savait que trop bien où elle se trouvait, mais sa raison lui disait que c'était impossible. Qu'elle devait rêver.

Il faisait jour – comment pouvait-il faire jour ? Elle se trouvait dans une grande bâtisse, aux pièces nombreuses, à juger le nombre de portes qui permettait de sortir de la seule pièce qu'elle avait visitée pour le moment. Non. Elle savait que les pièces étaient nombreuses parce qu'elle savait où elle se trouvait. Elle savait aussi que toutes ces portes quittaient la maison. Pour un autre monde.

Elle aurait voulu en douter, mais l'immensité verte qu'elle voyait par l'unique fenêtre l'en empêchait. La Grande Dévoreuse. La Pratum Vorax.

\- Je ne peux pas être là, finit-elle par murmurer.

Personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Natan et Shaé s'étaient précipités on ne sait où. Eryn avait fait un pas sur le côté.

Ewilan était complètement seule.

Elle se reprit rapidement. Elle avait trente ans, elle était une dessinatrice hors du commun. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se sortir de là. Elle commença par sonder la maison à l'aide de son esprit, comme elle l'avait fait, longtemps auparavant, pour chercher Merwyn, à la Citadelle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Natan et Shaé avaient retrouvé Elio, et se trouvaient dans une pièce qui semblait s'ouvrir sur la prairie. Eryn était avec eux.

Rassurée, Ewilan poussa la seule porte entrouverte de la pièce, et s'engagea dans un couloir parqueté de bois clair.

/

La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, Salim poussa la porte. De l'autre côté, il faisait jour. De l'autre côté, il y avait une maison. La Maison dans l'Ailleurs. Salim nota avec étonnement qu'on entrait dans cette maison exactement de la même manière que dans le monde que Merwyn créait pour Vivyan. Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait désormais la certitude que son pouvoir de métamorphose n'était pas lié à l'antique dessinateur, mais ce dernier renfermait encore bien des mystères.

Une fois dans la maison, il se fit loup. Sans même réfléchir, il gagna la terrasse. Comme s'il avait déjà parcouru ce chemin des dizaines de fois.

Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit fut pour le moins surprenant.

Ewilan, Natan, Shaé, Elio et Eryn étaient assis sur le sol. Ils semblaient engagés dans une conversation animée à laquelle les enfants participaient autant que les adultes.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Eryn qui a dessiné la porte, affirma Elio.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, cria Eryn avant même qu'il finît sa phrase.

\- On ne peut pas dessiner une porte, dit Ewilan au même moment.

\- Elle n'était même pas là, elle était avec nous, renchérit Natan.

Seule Shaé semblait étonnement silencieuse.

Salim s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Papa ! hurla Eryn en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Comme vous, remarqua Salim, j'ai trouvé la porte. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi les abords de cette charmante prairie pour votre petite réunion ?

/

Ils étaient rentrés en Gwendalavir. Ils ne savaient toujours pas qui avait créé cette porte, même si Shaé soupçonnait Elio de l'avoir fait inconsciemment. Il fut une époque où les Bâtisseurs avaient ouvert des portes un peu partout. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le faire à nouveau.

Si Shaé était soucieuse, ce n'était rien à côté d'Ewilan. Elle n'avait pu pénétrer dans la maison qu'en fermant les yeux, alors qu'Eryn la guidait en lui tenant la main. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait guidé Salim sous le sol de la Citadelle pour retrouver Merwyn. C'était une expérience qu'elle n'aurait voulu renouveler pour rien au monde, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle était rentrée par un pas sur le côté.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans cette maison. Elle n'avait pas vu la porte, mais quand elle l'avait franchie, son esprit de dessinatrice prodige avait senti que la réalité s'était gauchie. Plus qu'un dessin éternel, cette porte était un affront à la réalité. Elle ne devait pas se trouver là, et il ne fallait surtout pas passer par là.

Mais ils étaient tous inquiets pour Elio, et ils étaient passés.

Ewilan se secoua. Quelque chose la gênait dans ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas en se torturant l'esprit qu'elle y verrait plus clair. Elle était épuisée, et elle devait laisser chaque chose gagner sa place avant de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ils partagèrent un rapide repas – personne n'avait réellement faim – et allèrent se coucher. Comme si les discussions animées au sujet de la Maison avaient épuisé toute réserve de parole, ils n'échangèrent pas trois mots au cours de la soirée.

/

Au milieu de la nuit, Ewilan ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle savait.

Franchir une porte qui menait vers la Maison dans l'Ailleurs équivalait à effectuer le grand pas, puisqu'il s'agissait de passer d'un monde à un autre. La porte de la forêt d'Ervengues ne constituait qu'un petit pas sur le côté.

Cette porte était donc le premier moyen de quitter la Maison en restant dans le même monde, sans passer par la prairie.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ewilan. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette découverte l'angoissait. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que cette porte n'aurait jamais dû être ouverte.

A quelques pas de là, éveillée elle aussi, Shaé était agitée d'angoisses semblables. Pourquoi Elio, si c'était bien lui, avait-il ouvert cette porte ? Gwendalavir était un pays accueillant, mais Shaé était loin d'apprécier l'idée d'ouvrir une voie entre la Maison et un monde où aucun membre des Sept Famille ne vivait. Il n'était pas bon d'ouvrir des portes menant à des univers inconnus. Ses ancêtres Bâtisseurs en avait fait l'amère expérience en tentant d'explorer l'Arcadie.

Elle se sentait chez elle dans la maison, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que le nombre de portes existantes était suffisant. Qu'il était dangereux d'en ajouter.

Shaé frissonna. Elle n'était pas Guide, mais elle avait la certitude que l'ouverture de cette porte avait fixé les chemins. Leur chemin.

/

A des dizaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme ouvrit ses grands yeux gris. Il était en nage. Il avait fait un cauchemar où il se battait contre un gros chien rouge de la taille d'un loup du Nord. Sa mâchoire était une véritable machine à broyer, et, en tentant de l'éviter, le jeune homme se mettait à la merci des griffes affûtées de l'animal. Alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à décapité le monstre à l'aide de son sabre, une nuée de petit singes à la queue courte et glabre étaient apparus autour de lui. Ils effectuaient sans cesse de petits pas sur le côté, empêchant le jeune homme de les atteindre. Eux, au contraire, l'atteignait très bien, et le mordaient sans lui laisser de répit.

Destan s'assit dans son lit. Il passa sa main sur son front moite. Les chiens rouges n'existaient pas, et les singes n'étaient pas des marcheurs.

C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Et il était trop grand pour être effrayé par un bête cauchemar. Un frontalier, qui ne vit que pour l'honneur et le courage, qui massacre raïs, marcheurs et brûleurs sans état d'âme, n'est pas impressionné par les chiens rouges qui n'existent pas.

Il ne parvint plus à dormir jusqu'au matin.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été un peu débordée par le travail scolaire ces temps-ci ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Je précise que les passages en italique sont des citations des oeuvres de Pierre Bottero, et que, de même que les personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

6

Juchée au sommet de la montagne où Jilano l'avait délivrée de ses chaînes, Ellana écoutait. De toute son âme.

C'était l'endroit où elle percevait mieux le message du vent. Elle aimait penser que c'était parce que Jilano traduisait pour elle les évocations les plus difficiles.

Ou peut-être était-ce également parce que c'était l'endroit où elle se sentait à la fois maître et élève. Elève, elle écoutait les conseils de celui qui l'avait guidée. Maître, elle se devait de réussir même les exploits les plus ardus. Pour son propre élève.

Pourtant, ce furent les paroles de l'ami, et non celles du maître qui revinrent à son esprit à ce moment-là. Peut-être le savoir marchombre était-il un, au-delà des individualités. L'âme de la guilde.

 _« Ce que chante le vent ne prend jamais la forme de mots, Ellana. Ni même d'idées. Sensations fugaces, perceptions éphémères de ce qui peut être mais n'est pas forcément, émotions et non certitudes. Le vent ne chante pas le savoir, il chante l'harmonie et ce qu'il t'apprend à la consistance de nuages. »_

Et pourtant, preuve qu'il restait à chaque marchombre plus à découvrir qu'il n'avait déjà appris, ce furent des mots et des idées que le vent souffla à Ellana ce jour-là.

« _Lorsque les douze disparaîtront et que l'élève dépassera le maître, le chevaucheur de brume le libérera de ses chaînes. Six passeront et le collier du un sera brisé. Les douze reviendront alors, d'abord dix puis deux qui ouvriront le passage vers la Grande Dévoreuse. L'élève s'y risquera et son enfant tiendra dans ses mains le sort des fils du Chaos et l'avenir des hommes. »_

La prophétie. Cette prophétie que tant de marchombres avaient considérée comme un ramassis de stupidités jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réalisée. Mais les fils du Chaos avaient été détruits, et Destan n'était plus l'enfant de la prophétie, mais celui d'Ellana et d'Edwin. Malgré la crise d'adolescence qu'il traversait, et qui l'éloignait indéniablement de l'influence de ses parents.

Pourquoi la prophétie revenait-elle à l'esprit d'Ellana, des années plus tard ?

Ellana secoua la tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle ne voulait pas le croire. _Le vent ne chante pas le savoir_ , il chante le passé, le futur, le présent, sans les distinguer.

Il n'y avait rien à en déduire. Ellana ne voulait pas en déduire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de la montagne, elle n'éprouvait pas le calme et l'harmonie qu'elle ressentait habituellement. Une angoisse sourde pesait sur ses épaules.

/

Cette nuit-là, en Gwendalavir, trois mères ne dormirent pas.

Toutes trois infiniment libres, mais de manière différente.

L'une se joue des frontières physiques et spirituelles, et danse dans la vie comme dans ses rêves.

L'autre a dépassé depuis longtemps les frontières de son corps, au point d'en maîtriser un autre, plus sauvage et animal.

La dernière dispose d'une imagination qui ne possède pas de frontières, et où son esprit se rend, son corps la suit.

Trois mères différemment libres. Trois mères prisonnières de la même façon. Prisonnières de cet amour-crainte qui les lie à leur enfant.

Amour-crainte. Angoisse. Prémonition funeste.

Détermination, totale. Elles se battraient jusqu'au bout pour qu'il ne leur arrivât rien.

/

La cuisine était dans un état indescriptible. Saladiers renversés, assiettes posées à même le sol, verres cassés.

Au milieu de ce décor chaotique, deux enfants. Deux enfants aux visages hilares recouverts de confiture de fraise.

L'atelier cuisine avait était un immense désordre dès le début. D'abord, il avait fallu récolter les fraises, c'est-à-dire en manger la première moitié, et en écraser la deuxième en jetant les précieux fruits dans le panier de manière trop brusque. Ensuite, il avait fallu cuire tout cela, et ajouter le sucre, sans manger les rares fraises qui avaient survécu au transfert du jardin à la cuisine. Après, il avait fallu attendre que le tout cuise, sans goûter toutes les deux minutes. Enfin, il avait fallu verser la précieuse confiture dans les pots sans se brûler et sans en renverser la moitié sur la table, ou même sur le sol.

Les deux enfants s'étaient enfermés, et avaient refusé l'aide de leurs parents. Ce fut donc au milieu d'une cuisine qui semblait avoir été ravagée par un ouragan à la fraise qu'Ewilan et Shaé retrouvèrent leur précieuse progéniture.

Et après la nuit difficile qu'elles avaient passée, la vision d'un tel chaos les condamna à une lassitude incommensurable.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir ranger tout ça, fit finalement Ewilan après être restée coite pendant une bonne minute.

/

Destan ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait imposé de l'accompagner. Si elle voulait rendre visite aux étrangers qui séjournaient chez Ewilan et Salim, grand bien lui en fît, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il avait autre chose à faire de sa vie que de suivre dans tout Gwendalavir une mère qui se disait éprise de liberté tout en étant possessive à l'excès.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle n'avait même pas cillé quand il avait fait trembler sa voix pour l'émouvoir. Cela fonctionnait de toute manière beaucoup moins bien depuis qu'il avait mué.

Destan en voulait à sa mère, surtout. Et il le lui montrait ostensiblement. Il n'avait pas lâché trois mots depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il savait que cela brisait le cœur d'Ellana. Au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas faire ça. Mais elle devait comprendre qu'il n'était plus un enfant qu'on pose sur une selle pour aller par monts et par vaux.

Il avait bien conscience que ces voyages d'enfance avaient forgé sa personnalité autant que l'éducation stricte dispensée par les frontaliers. Mais il était désormais capable de voyager de son propre chef.

Et par-dessus tout, Destan adorait traverser Ervengues, bien qu'il ne l'eût avoué à sa mère pour rien au monde. Et son silence boudeur lui permettait également de profiter pleinement de la forêt, jusque dans ses bruissements les plus infimes. Le son des pas des chevaux était étouffé par les aiguilles de rougeoyeurs qui recouvraient le sol, et, abstraction faite des souffles d'eux-mêmes et de leurs montures, la forêt les écrasait de son silence. Un silence assourdissant. Le vent bruissait dans les branches, les animaux poussaient des cris épars, les aiguilles émettaient un léger choc en tombant sur le sol.

Un silence de vie. Un silence qui résonne dans l'âme de qui sait écouter.

Un silence qui n'en était pas un, et que quiconque conversant eût été incapable de percevoir.

/

Au-delà de son inquiétude, Ellana était ravie de l'attitude de son fils. Il était plus frontalier que marchombre, certes, mais son mécontentement, pourtant à la hauteur de la blessure qui heurtait son orgueil, ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de s'ouvrir au monde.

Ouverture. Un maître mot marchombre, que son fils vivait plus intensément que bien des hommes accomplis. Et des femmes.

Elle le voyait écouter la forêt de toute son âme, et partageait avec lui ce moment de communion avec la nature. Bien qu'il n'en eût absolument pas conscience.

Ce dont il n'avait pas conscience non plus, c'est que mère et fils avaient trop voyagé ensemble pour avoir besoin de mots. Il était persuadé d'en vouloir à Ellana. Elle, savait que ce n'était que bouderies d'adolescent. Sa mauvaise humeur passerait vite.

Il était déjà presque un homme, portant l'honneur et le courage de son peuple.

Ellana sursauta en remarquant qu'ils avaient déjà quitté Ervengues. Alors qu'aucun être au monde n'eût été capable de la surprendre, la nature alavirienne lui réservait des étonnements sans cesse renouvelés.

Destan lui adressa un sourire narquois, sans se départir de son silence.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce fût. Salim et un jeune homme à la vitalité étonnante, sans doute Natan, venaient à leur rencontre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau petit chapitre de mon aventure alavirienne. Si cela vous plait, et même si cela ne vous plait pas (surtout, si ça ne vous plait pas, d'ailleurs, du moment que vous vous justifiez), n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça illuminerait ma vie et remplirait mon coeur de joie (si, je vous le promets !).**

 **Les passages en italiques sont des citations des livres de Pierre Bottero. De même que ses personnages, elles ne m'appartiennent donc pas.**

 **Bonne lecture, et joyeux Halloween à tous !**

* * *

7

La rencontre entre Ellana et les deux étrangers fut cordiale. Ellana se souvenait avoir dit un jour « _Dessiner, c'est tricher_ ». Elle ne le pensait plus désormais, mais les étranges capacités des Cogistes, elles, ne lui paraissaient toujours pas de jeu. Ce que les meilleurs marchombres atteignaient par le travail, Natan le maîtrisait depuis sa naissance. Cela provoquait un usage moins harmonieux de ses capacités. Il était mille fois plus doué, et pourtant, son habileté était moins parfaite.

Heureuse de ce constat, Ellana cessa de se tourmenter devant une telle tonicité physique, et se prit à apprécier les deux jeunes gens qu'elle rencontrait.

En apercevant Elio, elle ressentait une tendresse proche de celle qu'elle avait éprouvée pour Ewilan quand elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Comme Ewilan, Elio était un être dont la sagesse, qu'on devinait immense, était bridée par le voile de l'enfance. Cela provoquait d'étonnants phénomènes de contraste : l'enfant pouvait passer de la gaminerie la plus folle à la réflexion la plus profonde, sans transition.

Les adultes s'étaient installés dans le jardin pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Elio et Eryn s'entrainaient à faire la roulade dans l'herbe. Destan avait oublié toute sa rancœur en rencontrant Shaé, et surtout Natan. Là où Ellana avait éprouvé de la méfiance, Destan n'avait pas caché son admiration. Alors que Natan lui promettait un entrainement dès qu'il serait en possession d'un sabre, Ellana se pencha vers Ewilan et chuchota :

\- Je suis soucieuse petite sœur. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible se trame.

Shaé, dont les sens acérés avaient perçus les paroles d'Ellana comme si elle avait crié, hocha la tête. Toutes trois levèrent la tête et virent que Salim avait pris part dans un débat devenu très animé, seul défenseur des mérites des lames courtes contre ceux des lames longues. Ellana, pour avoir eu la même conversation avec Siam des années plus tôt, savait que les jeunes hommes ne parviendraient à aucun consensus sur la question, et que la discussion durerait des heures.

\- Je vais montrer à Ellana et Shaé comment progressent notre culture de racines de niam, pendant que vous poursuivez vos débats, annonça Ewilan, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors, les trois mères s'éloignèrent, pour mieux partager leurs inquiétudes. Elles n'étaient pas arrivées au bout du jardin qu'elles s'écrièrent sans s'être concertées :

\- J'ai senti quelque chose.

Après une seconde d'étonnement angoissé, Ewilan et Shaé se tournèrent vers Ellana. Son regard était étrangement obscurci par une immense terreur.

\- Le vent. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, puisque le vent utilise rarement des mots pour s'exprimer. Il porte juste un message inquiétant. Un message de mort.

Ewilan prit alors la parole. Sa voix tremblait.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose. Pas dans l'Imagination, plutôt dans la réalité. Comme si quelque chose d'absolument impossible venait néanmoins de se passer.

Shaé dit enfin :

\- J'ai senti une porte s'ouvrir. Mais pas vers la Maison. Elle n'est pas loin d'ici, et si elle ne relie pas cet endroit à l'Ailleurs, alors je ne sais pas sur quel monde s'ouvre cette porte. Elle peut déboucher sur les pires horreurs.

Ellana, à qui Salim avait fait un récit détaillé des aventures de Shaé et Natan, comprit immédiatement. Son visage se tordit dans une angoisse sans nom.

A même instant, Shaé se changea en panthère, Ewilan fit un pas sur le côté, et Ellana se mit à courir. Alors qu'Ewilan fit un détour pour prévenir Salim, Destan et Natan, et mettre les enfants à l'abri, Shaé courut directement vers l'endroit où elle sentait la porte, Ellana à sa suite.

Aucun homme n'eût été capable de suivre une panthère noire à pleine vitesse. Mais une marchombre aux capacités hors du commun peut réserver d'étonnantes surprises. Surtout quand elle est mère et que l'angoisse qu'elle éprouve pour son enfant lui donne des ailes.

« _Les hommes sont-ils capables de voler jeune apprentie ?_ »

Les hommes non. Les mères oui, lorsque leur enfant en éprouve le besoin.

La porte se trouvait sur le flanc d'un rocher, quelques arbres à peine après la lisière de la forêt. Elle était de ce fait à une centaine de mètres seulement de la maison d'Ewilan et Salim. Ellana était incapable de la voir, mais ses sens acérés en percevaient les vibrations.

Et quand bien même elle ne les eût pas perçues, l'incroyable foule de monstres qui rôdaient déjà autour de l'endroit l'aurait convaincue que quelque chose d'horrible se passait là. Enormes chiens rouges, petits singes au regard pervers, étranges lézards géants, ces créatures sortaient tout droit d'un cauchemar. Ellana frissonna. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une infime partie des monstres qui pouvaient débouler en Gwendalavir par cette porte.

Shaé, toujours sous sa forme de panthère, tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les créatures effrayantes, pour s'approcher de la porte. Ellana comprit sa démarche, et entreprit d'assurer ses arrières. Les deux jeunes femmes furent vite débordées par cet adversaire trop monstrueux et trop imprévisible. Elles rencontraient peu de difficulté à neutraliser les gros chiens rouges à la mâchoire disproportionnée, mais les petits singes à la courte queue glabre les mettaient en difficulté, disparaissant avant d'être tués et réapparaissant là où on les attendait le moins.

Elles parvinrent néanmoins à la porte, saignant à maints endroits. Acculée contre le rocher, Shaé reprit sa forme humaine, et posa sa main sur ce qu'Ellana devina être la porte.

\- L'Arcadie. La porte s'ouvre sur l'Arcadie, cracha-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer davantage. Une immense créature humanoïde au faciès de loup venait de passer la porte – de sortir du rocher, aux yeux d'Ellana – et il fallut se battre pour ne pas mourir. Simplement.

/

Natan courait. Plus vite que Salim, plus vite que Destan. Il arriva presque en même temps qu'Ewilan, qui pourtant avait fait un pas sur le côté, se rendant instantanément à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Ellana par communication mentale.

Lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'attendait là, Natan referma le poing sur le sabre que lui avait dessiné Ewilan. Le sabre le plus parfait et le plus équilibré qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Et, d'après les dires de sa nouvelle amie, aiguisé jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il lui fallait bien cela pour vaincre la Horde.

Seul un sabre à même de trancher toutes les chairs et tous les os pouvaient lui permettre de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Shaé, aux prises avec un Lycanthrope et plusieurs Groëns, à une quinzaine de mètres de là.

/

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Destan, qui avait suivi Natan et Salim sans faiblir, connu un moment d'angoisse face à un ennemi. Un moment d'angoisse qui aurait bien pu se prolonger indéfiniment s'il n'avait pas vu sa mère mise en difficulté par une multitude de créatures cauchemardesques. Au sens le plus littéral du terme.

Il s'agissait en effet des horribles monstres dont il avait rêvé quelques nuits auparavant. Non seulement les singes et les chiens rouges, mais aussi d'affreux reptiles géants, des créatures humanoïdes dont le visage était masqué par un chapeau à large bord, et une abomination toute de griffes et de crocs.

Redevenu enfant devant ce paysage tant craint, il faillit se laisser submerger. Mais sa mère avait besoin de lui.

Guerrier parfait, il dégaina son sabre et entama sa danse de mort.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Comme à mon habitude, j'implore votre mansuétude : ne laissez pas une pauvre malheureuse comme moi agoniser faute de reviews. J'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez besoin d'indications musicales, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la reprise qu'a fait le groupe Epica du thème de Pirates of the Caribbean, puis la chanson "Introspect", toujours du même groupe. J'ai trouvé que c'était très à propos pour ma scène de bataille, alors je vous le conseille.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

8

Ewilan mit quelques instants à investir l'imagination. Un tel déferlement d'horreur troublait son esprit. Elle y parvint toutefois, malgré les crocs, les griffes et le sang. Ignorant l'absolue monstruosité des créature qui grouillaient littéralement dans la clairière, elle créa un tunnel de verre, dont les extrémités étaient obstruées. Il se remplit immédiatement d'eau, noyant les créatures qui y étaient prises au piège. Puis, elle fit disparaitre l'eau, et ouvrit le tunnel, afin qu'Ellana et Shaé, acculée contre le rocher, pussent les rejoindre sur l'extérieur de l'affrontement.

Tout en créant des boules de feu, qui clairsemaient les rangs ennemis, Ewilan parcourut le carnage des yeux pour voir où en étaient ses amis. Les boules de feu étaient en effet un dessin suffisamment simple pour que son esprit ne soit pas isolé du monde réel. Elle constata que Salim, ayant renoncé à ses poignards, se battait avec ses lames de lumière. Cadeau du Rentaï, il avait il y a bien longtemps fait le choix de ne pas le cacher, alors qu'il était à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il n'ébruitait pas ce mystérieux pouvoir, secret des marchombres, mais refusait que ledit secret l'empêche de sauver ses amis ou sa famille quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Un marchombre est libre, libre aussi de ne pas suivre les impératifs dictés par sa propre guilde lorsqu'il les trouve stupides.

Natan se battait avec une rapidité incroyable, aidé du sabre dessiné par Ewilan. Il semait la mort autour de lui. Conscient qu'il était peut-être le seul à être capable de les vaincre, du fait de sa bonne connaissance des créatures de l'Arcadie, et de ses extraordinaires capacités physiques, il se précipitait sur les créatures les plus dangereuses de la Horde.

Ellana, immédiatement après avoir traversé le tunnel de verre, avait repris un combat acharné. Elle pirouettait et tourbillonnait, sectionnant les Ims sans être mise en difficulté par leur pouvoir de téléportation.

Destan maniait son arme presque aussi bien que son père. Son regard était sidérant de froideur et de concentration.

Ce constat ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde au cerveau de la jeune femme surdouée. Elle eut donc juste le temps d'interpeler Shaé alors que celle-ci jaillissait hors du tunnel.

Ce qu'Ewilan ignorait, c'était que Shaé avait déjà entamé sa métamorphose au moment où elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Seule une Métamorphe aussi aguerrie que Shaé eût été capable de l'exploit qu'elle accomplit alors : en une seconde, elle inversa le processus. Femme-panthère, elle redevint femme malgré l'appel irrésistible de ce qu'un temps, elle avait appelé la Chose. Cette seconde d'attirance intense, de séduction animale, d'instinct sauvage qui aveugle la raison humaine, fut transformée en seconde de tous les possibles par la jeune femme.

\- Oui ? cracha-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

Ewilan attribua son essoufflement au combat qu'elle venait de mener contre les monstres, ignorant que c'était la lutte contre une part d'elle-même qui avait provoqué sa fatigue.

\- Il faut que tu mettes les enfants à l'abri. Si j'ai bien compris, cette porte ne s'ouvre pas sur la Maison. C'est donc là qu'ils seront en sécurité.

Shaé hocha la tête.

Ellana, qui se battait non loin de là, effectua un impensable saut périlleux, et atterrit entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Emmenez Destan avec vous, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme ne partit pas sans protester. Il n'arrêta toutefois pas de se battre.

\- Je reste, affirma-t-il en décapitant proprement un groën.

Sa mère, aux prises avec un lycanthrope, ne lui laissa pas le choix :

\- Minute jeune-homme. Je t'envoie là-bas parce que je veux que tu sois à l'abri, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur les enfants. Les protéger s'il arrive malheur, et surtout leur empêcher de faire des bêtises. En cela, tu es aussi utile qu'ici, voire même plus, en restant dans la Maison avec eux. Merci petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle au moment où Ewilan cribla le lycanthrope de balles d'argent sorties de son imagination, seules capables de tuer la bête.

A contrecœur, Destan suivit Shaé.

/

Lorsque Shaé revint de la Maison, seule, elle ne trouva plus le moindre monstre. Ou du moins, il n'y avait plus un seul monstre vivant, puisque la clairière entourant le rocher était devenue un immense charnier. Elle soupira toutefois de soulagement en remarquant qu'aucun de ses amis n'était gravement blessé. Ewilan dessiné une immense plaque de pierre pour boucher la porte. En s'approchant, Shaé entendit les combattants débattre.

\- Cette pierre est éternelle, disait Ewilan.

\- Cela ne suffira pas, défendit Natan.

\- Tu n'y comprends rien, s'agaça-t-elle, si je dis que c'est éternel, c'est...

\- Il a raison, coupa Salim. Les forces sont en jeu ici nous échappent. Totalement Il faut appeler de l'aide, nous ne tiendrons pas cette place à nous seuls. Nous mourrons d'épuisement avant d'avoir entamé un centième des forces de ce pays de cauchemar, qui s'ouvre de l'autre côté de cette saloperie de porte.

Shaé eut un sourire las devant la familiarité de Salim, puis prit part au débat :

\- Je ne sais pas qui a ouvert cette porte. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est forcément une entité malveillante, plus forte que nous tous. Elle est capable de tout, même de l'impossible. Si elle a pu ouvrir une porte, elle pourra briser cette plaque de pierre.

\- Il faut donc contacter l'empereur, conclut Ellana. Mais pour parer au plus pressé, il faudrait chercher Edwin. S'il venait avec un régiment de frontaliers, l'avenir se parerait de couleurs moins sombres.

Et il faut aussi trouver un moyen de fermer cette porte, pensa Shaé. Nous ne pourrons pas éradiquer les symptômes éternellement, il faudra à un moment ou à un autre éradiquer le mal.

/

La même certitude vibrait dans le cœur d'Elio, lorsque Destan eût fini son récit des événements. Il ferma les yeux, pendant de longues minutes, les traits crispés par la terreur. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard brillait d'une détermination sans faille.

Malgré sa naïveté d'enfant, Eryn avait compris qu'un savoir qui la dépassait pulsait dans les veines de son ami. Que dans ces heures graves, seul lui pouvait les guider. Elle le fixait donc, inquiète, alors qu'il se battait contre ses propres certitudes. Inconscient de ce combat, Destan rongeait son frein et tournait comme un lion en cage sur la terrasse de la Maison. Il faisait nuit sur la Pratum Vorax, mais les étoiles qui brillaient dans un ciel de velours étaient incapables d'apaiser les trois jeunes gens.

\- Nous devons fermer cette porte, tous les trois, dit finalement Elio.

Eryn hocha la tête en silence. Destan, quant à lui, ne put se contenir.

\- Quoi ? explosa-t-il.

\- Je le sens ainsi, affirma Elio, comme si cela répondait à toutes les questions.

Mais cela ne répondait à rien du tout pour Destan, qui n'avait absolument pas compris le caractère exceptionnel de l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Seulement, l'enfant, ce stupide gamin de dix ans à peine, se mit à briller dans la nuit. Destan écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il brillait. Et lorsqu'il se mit à parler, ses paroles avaient la chaleur et la douceur des certitudes depuis longtemps acquises.

\- Quelque chose de plus fort que nous a ouvert cette porte. Et si ma mère nous a caché ici, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à fermer la porte. Elle n'arrive pas à la fermer, parce qu'il faut un Bâtisseur de chaque côté pour la condamner. Si tu ne veux pas que ton monde soit dévasté par les forces du chaos, alors il faut que tu viennes avec nous en Arcadie, et que tu m'aides à fermer cette porte.

Destan était désormais convaincu, et suivrait Elio jusqu'au bout du monde. Il avait néanmoins tiqué en entendant l'enfant dire le mot « chaos ».

C'était évident. Comment, enfant, aurait-il pu régler à jamais l'équilibre des forces qui dominaient le monde – les mondes ? – depuis sa création. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'enfant du Chaos.

L'Harmonie et le Chaos. Il était toujours question de cela. A jamais.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Cette fois, les passages en italiques m'appartiennent (mais évidemment, pas les personnages ou l'univers qui appartiennent à Pierre Bottero), car ce sont des passage de communication mentale, par le biais de l'art du dessin. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

9

\- Le mieux serait que tu me transportes à la Citadelle par un pas sur le côté, et que tu repartes immédiatement voir l'Empereur, annonça Ellana.

\- Ils ne seraient alors plus que trois pour surveiller la porte, remarqua Ewilan. Mieux vaut peut-être que je fasse les deux. L'Empereur mettra des jours à faire venir des troupes, nous ne sommes pas à une poignée d'heures près.

Tous opinèrent. C'était la meilleure solution, d'autant plus que la plaque de pierre qu'Ewilan avait dessinée semblait tenir bon, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Cela ne nous éclaire pas sur un point, toutefois, ajouta Ewilan. Qui a ouvert cette porte ? Et pourquoi ?

La réponse se perdit entre les larges fûts d'Ervengues. Personne ne pouvait apporter de réponse pour l'instant, mais dans l'esprit de tous pulsait la même certitude : quelle que soit la créature qui avait ouvert cette porte, elle était infiniment puissante et menaçait Gwendalavir.

Un étrange bruit de grattement jaillit de l'emplacement de la porte. La jeune sentinelle se glissa dans l'Imagination, ne sachant ce qu'elle y trouverait. Les Spires l'attendaient, déployant sous ses pas une infinité de possibles, plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Non seulement elle ne put déterminer l'origine du grattement, mais elle ne savait que faire pour véritablement renforcer la porte. Elle hésitait, tergiversait, et n'avançait pas.

Finalement, la solution s'offrit à elle. Elle dessina un globe de verre étincelant, brillant pour l'éternité, autour du rocher. Elle prit le soin d'en lisser tous les contours avant de faire basculer sa création dans la réalité. Lorsqu'elle sortit des Spires, elle était satisfaite.

\- Cela devrait vous permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce que je revienne, dit-elle.

/

\- Voilà, tu sais tout, finit la jeune Sentinelle.

Un trait soucieux barrait le front d'Edwin Til'Illan. Il avait conscience que la situation était grave. Il avait pourtant pensé pendant une poignée de mois que Gwendalavir avait définitivement retrouvé la paix : les émissaires envoyés au-delà de la Mer des Brumes avaient rencontré un franc succès, la fin de la menace t'sliche et la chute des mercenaires du chaos avaient permis aux troupes impériales de régler le problème Aline, et de rétablir la navigation dans le Grand Océan du Sud. La nouvelle équipe de Sentinelles remplissait sa tâche bien plus efficacement que l'ancienne...

Il avait désormais cruellement conscience de son erreur. Le danger rôdait toujours. Gouverner un pays ne pouvait être si facile.

\- Où as-tu dit que se trouve cette... porte ?

\- Juste derrière notre maison, à la lisière d'Ervengues.

\- Je vais y envoyer une escouade au plus vite, pour parer au plus pressé, puis j'enverrai une troupe plus importante. Tu dis que tes nouveaux amis ignorent comment fermer cette...

Il s'était interrompu en entendant Ewilan pousser un cri.

/

\- D'accord. On va fermer cette porte de fiente de raï, pour sauver le monde. Ce ne serait la première fois pour aucun de nous trois, fit amèrement Destan. Mais comment, ça, personne n'a songé à me le dire.

\- Il semble y avoir deux solutions, répondit calmement Elio.

\- Deux de plus que zéro, c'est plutôt chouette, ajouta Eryn à l'intention de Destan.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il était avec les gamins depuis quelques minutes, et ces deux trublions l'épuisaient déjà. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de protester, puisqu'il avait l'opportunité de sauver le monde...

\- Soit on retourne dans ton monde, on passe par la porte, on la ferme et on cherche les portes de fer qui ouvrent sur la Maison pour y entrer à nouveau. Soit on prend tout de suite la porte de fer, on cherche la porte clandestine, on la referme, on retourne à la porte de fer et on rentre à la Maison.

\- Je suppose que la première solution, la plus simple des deux, ne fonctionne pas, ce serait trop facile, non ?

Elio hocha la tête, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'une lueur à la fois lumineuse et sombre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit possible d'emprunter la porte de fer depuis l'Arcadie, sans l'avoir ouverte d'ici au préalable. Et surtout, si on ressort d'ici, nos parents ne nous laisseront jamais partir. En plus, je sens qu'il faut qu'on passe par la Maison.

Seule Eryn hasarda une objection :

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas passer par porte qu'on n'a jamais traversée.

\- Je crois que c'est différent avec les portes métalliques. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Il reste une dernière chose, reprit Elio. Tu dois prévenir ma mère, lui dire de rester près de la porte pour pouvoir la fermer de son côté lorsque nous parviendrons de l'autre. Mais d'abord, on doit se mettre devant la porte pour pouvoir partir avant que quelqu'un vienne nous en empêcher.

Eryn acquiesça, et les trois jeunes gens gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait à l'étage de la Maison, afin d'emprunter la porte qu'Elio avait choisie.

/

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Shaé entendit la claire voix d'Eryn résonner dans sa tête :

 _Bonjour maman d'Elio. Pour sauver le monde, on doit aller fermer la porte des monstres de l'intérieur. Mais on a besoin que tu sois de l'autre côté pour la fermer en même temps que nous, comme ça les monstres ne pourront plus passer. On sera prudents, ne t'inquiète pas._

Shaé poussa un cri, et se précipita, sous sa forme de panthère, vers l'autre porte, celle qui donnait vers la Maison.

/

 _Maman, on part dans le pays des monstres, avec Destan et Elio. Il faut fermer la porte de l'intérieur pour les arrêter. On doit le faire, c'est Elio qui le sent. On revient bientôt ! Bisous !_

Ewilan tremblait de tous ses membres. Du salon où elle se trouvait, au cœur des appartements d'Edwin, elle s'enfuit en courant. Edwin dut lui aussi passer au pas de course pour parvenir à la suivre.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?

Ewilan répondit sans ralentir.

\- On ne peut pas dessiner dans cette fiente de t'sliche de Citadelle, et il faut absolument que je fasse un pas sur le côté.

\- Mais, et l'organisation des troupes et...

\- Tu te débrouilleras sans moi.

Il était impossible de dessiner dans la Citadelle, qui était un Hiatus. Ewilan choisit de se rendre à la Vigie, où elle pourrait effectuer son pas sur le côté. La tour était certes vertigineuse, mais il était plus rapide de s'y rendre que de quitter la forteresse. Quand Ewilan eut gravi les milliers de marches qui y menaient, plus vitesse qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable, elle dessina son pas sur le côté, en priant la Dame et tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait qu'il ne fût pas trop tard.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à vous, futurs lecteurs (puisque je vois bien que d'actuels lecteurs, il n'y en a pas) ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai tardé à écrire, mais comme je n'ai pas de lecteurs, je doute que qui que se soit vienne s'en plaindre. J'espère tout de même que si quelqu'un se perd dans les environs, il appréciera. A nouveau, les reviews, c'est la vie, n'hésitez pas en laisser, des petites, des longues, des gentilles, des méchantes, comme vous le sentez ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

10

Le sang de Shaé battait douloureusement dans ses tempes. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore respirer. Même la métamorphose n'avait été capable de juguler l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie en entendant les paroles d'Eryn. Elle arpentait les couloirs de la Maison, mais les sens aiguisés de la panthère ne percevaient rien. Après un énième tour à tous les étages, elle reprit sa forme humaine, résignée. Il n'y avait plus personne. Découragée, elle se laissa choir sans accorder d'attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Etrange effet du hasard, son dos heurta une porte.

Non.

Pas une porte.

La porte. La porte métallique que les enfants avaient empruntée, quelques secondes à peine avant que Shaé entrât dans la Maison. Lorsque la porte entra en contact avec les pans de peau que sa légère tunique laissait nus, Shaé vit la jungle, les miasmes, la touffeur inhospitalière. Elle avait trop tourné, ceux qu'elle cherchait était déjà hors de vue. Elle ne savait pas, et ne saurait jamais, qu'en poussant cette porte elle aurait pu les rattraper.

Le dos contre le mur, elle glissa jusqu'à se trouver assise sur le sol. Un long sanglot agita son échine, et, le menton posé sur la poitrine, elle se mit à pleurer dans le silence de l'Ailleurs.

Elle ne se reprit que lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas retentir.

/

Arrivée à la Vigie, Ewilan avait effectué son pas sur le côté. Elle n'avait pourtant pas choisi la lisière d'Ervengues pour destination.

Alors qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans la Maison, alors qu'elle savait que traverser la Mer de Brumes d'un pas sur le côté était impossible, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Elle n'avait pas le luxe d'hésiter. Elle devait aller vite.

Et comme rien n'est pas impossible pour une mère voulant protéger son enfant, le pas sur le côté avait fonctionné. En un battement de cœur, elle était arrivée dans l'Ailleurs.

Hors d'haleine, elle s'arrêta une poignée de seconde pour scanner la Maison de son Pouvoir. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre que l'aura de Shaé. Cédant à la panique, la jeune Sentinelle courut tout de même rejoindre son amie.

\- Ils sont partis, sanglotait cette dernière.

Un cri déchirant ébranla le sol et les murs. Ewilan, impuissante, s'effondra et joignit ses sanglots à ceux de la Métamorphe.

Une éternité plus tard, ce fut Shaé qui sécha ses yeux. Elle se leva, épousseta son pantalon de toile, et se tourna vers sa compagne, toujours prostrée à même le parquet.

\- Nous ne devons pas rester là. Ils sont partis, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. En revanche, ils ont sans doute besoin de nous près de la porte. Et je pense qu'il faut prévenir les autres...

Ewilan se redressa timidement et hocha la tête. Ses muscles semblèrent crier lorsqu'elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais la jeune femme ignora leur appel.

Main dans la main, deux mères liées par la même peine quittèrent l'Ailleurs.

En Gwendalavir, le dôme de verre tenait toujours, mais de peu. Il laissait voir un grouillement si infâme qu'il outrepassait l'imagination. Les mêmes monstres qui avaient auparavant envahi la clairière se pressaient contre les parois du dôme, le faisant trembler de leurs coups. Le dessin, créé pour être éternel, semblait déjà montrer des signes de faiblesse.

Ellana, Salim et Natan furent rassurés de voir arriver les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne seraient pas de trop face à l'ennemi qui se dessinait là. Ces dernières n'eurent toutefois pas le temps de leur adresser le moindre mot.

Le premier réflexe d'Ewilan fut de tenter de remplir le dôme d'eau, afin de noyer les monstres. Mais le temps qu'elle franchisse le seuil de l'Imagination, ce dernier avait explosé, projetant des éclats de verre partout alentour.

La lutte reprit alors, impitoyable. Les cinq amis, animés par l'énergie du désespoir, prenaient tous les risques pour se défaire d'un envahisseur qui ne connaissait pas la peur.

/

Natan se démenait avec son sabre. Il n'avait jamais eu en main une arme si efficace. Ewilan ne lui avait pas menti. Mais même aidé du meilleur sabre du monde, il commençait à faiblir. Il avait cessé de prêter attention au temps qui passait lorsque la nuit était tombée sur Ervengues. Il avait expliqué à Ewilan comment vaincre les lycanthropes, et celle-ci s'en débarrassait avec brio, armée de balles d'argent sorties de son imagination. Il restait toutefois à Natan les Kharx et les Ohmolks, que ses amis ne pouvaient vaincre. L'art du dessin était sans effet sur eux, et Salim et Ellana, malgré leur rapidité, finissaient par être rapidement débordés. Seul le jeune Cogiste semblait à la hauteur. Les deux marchombres, accompagnés de Shaé, se concentraient sur des ennemis de moindre envergure.

Natan évita brusquement une patte monstrueusement griffue et se reconcentra sur le combat qu'il était en train de mener. Il était trop épuisé pour penser à autre chose qu'à vaincre son adversaire. Le Kharx qui lui faisait face lui donnait du fil à retordre, c'était certain. De forme presque humanoïde, il se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, et mesurait au moins trois mètres. En guise de peau, il possédait, comme les autres monstres de son espèce, des plaques de chitine rougeâtre, aussi solide qu'une armure de vargelite. Ses griffes mesuraient plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, tout comme les trois rangées de dents qui remplissaient sa gueule. Son front, comme ses coudes et ses genoux, était orné d'épaisses pointes osseuses, aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

Natan secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais été vaincu par un Kharx, et ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. Sans crier gare, il bondit, au-dessus de la tête du monstre. Evitant griffe et croc, il fouetta l'air de son sabre. La tête de la créature fit un bruit sourd en heurtant le sol.

Tel un félin à l'affût, Natan se remit en garde pour s'approcher d'un nouvel ennemi. Il était le combattant parfait, invincible. Malgré la fatigue, il tenait bon. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

/

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, une femme blonde menait un escadron d'une vingtaine de guerriers. Hommes et femmes vêtus de cuir et armé d'un simple sabre, ils galopaient depuis si longtemps que leurs montures écumaient.

\- Siam, ça suffit ! Nous allons tuer nos chevaux si nous continuons à ce rythme ! lui cria un de ses lieutenants.

La princesse de la Citadelle hocha la tête, et, se redressant sur sa selle, fit signe à ses compagnons de ralentir.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin désormais, nous devons avoir toutes nos forces. Qui sait ce que nous allons trouver en arrivant.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Siam était réellement angoissée à l'idée de mener un combat. Elle avait dû rassembler des hommes dans la précipitation, et son escouade avait quitté la forteresse une petite demi-heure après avoir reçu les ordres du Seigneur. Ils n'avaient rien emporté d'autre que leurs montures et leurs armes, ne connaissaient ni le terrain sur lequel ils allaient se battre, ni les ennemis qu'ils allaient y affronter. L'inconnu n'effrayait ordinairement pas la jeune femme, mais ce combat-là lui laissait un pressentiment amer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions. Un immense chien rouge à la gueule écumante sortit des taillis juste devant les sabots de son cheval, qui se cabra. Siam profita du mouvement de sa monture pour glisser à terre. A la seconde où elle s'était réceptionnée souplement sur ses pieds, son sabre avait déjà fait son œuvre de mort.

\- Je crois que nous venons d'avoir un échantillon des ennemis que nous devons combattre, fit-elle simplement.

Sa remarque laissa la place à un silence de mort.

D'un accord tacite, les cavaliers calmèrent leurs montures, et, sans plus se soucier de leur fatigue, reprirent le galop pour franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur destination.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai désormais décidé que je posterai tous les mercredis. J'espère réussir à m'y tenir. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, et que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review, gentille, méchante, courte, longue, constructive, pas constructive... Comme vous le sentez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

11

La jungle dans laquelle les quatre jeunes gens essayaient de se frayer un passage était pour le moins étrange. Même touffeur, même humidité qu'une antique forêt vierge, mais tout le reste démentait ce premier constat. On ne percevait pas le moindre cri d'oiseau, l'air remuait d'atroces remugles de souffre et de pourriture, nul cours d'eau de glougloutait entre les mousses, aucun insecte ne bourdonnait. Il n'y avait dans ce monde que d'épais taillis et des monstres. De monstres, toutefois, ils n'en avaient encore pas rencontré. Peut-être les immondes créatures étaient-elles toutes occupées à assaillir Gwendalavir...

La végétation était si dense que Destan était contraint de marcher à l'avant, pour frayer un passage aux enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Il aurait largement préféré protéger leurs arrières, mais la situation l'en empêchait. Son sabre, devenu machette, tailladait les branches et les feuilles, formant de son tranchant une piste précaire, mais praticable. Il progressait toutefois d'après les indications d'Elio, qui prétendait sentir la présence de l'autre porte, sans toutefois être capable de dire si elle se trouvait à cent mètres ou cent lieues.

La difficulté de sa tâche concentrait toutes les facultés du jeune Frontalier. Il mettait en œuvre la totalité de ses sens pour tout voir, tout entendre, tout sentir, tout prévoir. Cela lui permettait en outre de ne pas céder au désespoir d'être loin de ses proches, séparé de tout ce qu'il connaissait, et engagé dans une quête frôlant l'impossible.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eryn se sentait un peu perdue. Devant la détermination de ses deux compagnons, sa naïveté de petite fille ne faisait pas le poids. A cinq ans, on est sans doute trop jeune pour prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux. Même une quête probablement mortelle.

Conscient de son désarroi, Elio lui prit la main. La fillette leva vers lui ses immenses yeux violets, pleins de reconnaissance. Du mouvement qu'elle fit, ses boucles blondes tressées de plumes furent rejetées en arrière. Le contact de la peau du jeune garçon était rassurant, comme si sa main distillait elle-même un philtre apaisant. Le regard d'Elio, plus vert que toutes les jungles du monde, se mit à briller doucement, diffusant tout le réconfort que le jeune garçon était capable d'émettre. Le souffle d'Eryn s'apaisa.

Les deux enfants allongèrent le pas pour rejoindre Destan qui les avait quelque peu distancés. La progression se poursuivit durant ce qui sembla durer des heures. La luminosité, chiche sous le couvert des lianes, ne permettait pas d'évaluer si le soleil déclinait. Elio se demandait si la nuit tombait parfois sur ce pays maudit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier plus longtemps la question.

Un énorme rugissement fit trembler le sol et tomber les feuilles. La créature venant de l'émettre devait être toute proche. Destan abandonna immédiatement son activité de débardage, et, tout en pivotant, se mit en garde. Au même instant, Elio avait lâché la main d'Eryn et s'était changé en jeune jaguar.

Ne percevant pas l'angoisse agitant ses compagnons, et forte du réconfort que lui avait apporté Elio, Eryn se pencha. Elle venait d'apercevoir une fleur, totalement incongrue en cet endroit. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces plantes aux couleurs vives mais à l'aspect venimeux qu'ils avaient rencontrées à plusieurs reprises depuis le début de leur périple. C'était une vraie fleur, aux pétales d'une délicate couleur blanche, et au cœur d'un jaune rayonnant. Inconsciente du danger qui pouvait jaillir à tout instant, Eryn tendit sa main pour la cueillir.

Elle venait à peine de la saisir que le monstre fut en vue.

 _Lycanthrope_ , souffla Youssoura dans la tête du jaguar. L'antique voix des métamorphes n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre. Le jeune garçon se souvenait très bien de ce qu'était un lycanthrope. Elio reprit sa forme humaine. Le jaguar n'était pas de taille à se battre contre une telle créature.

La créature se figea un instant avant de passer à l'attaque. Ses griffes étaient longues de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et ses crocs mortellement aiguisés. Loup-garou, il n'avait plus grand-chose ni de l'homme, ni du loup, excepté la position bipède et le museau allongé.

Le sabre de Destan fouetta l'air, dessinant une plaie hideuse dans la fourrure du monstre.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, hurla Elio. Ils ne sont sensibles qu'aux lames d'argent !

Comme pour illustrer son propos, les bords de la plaie se rapprochèrent et firent disparaitre la coupure avec un bruit de succion écœurant.

Destan haussa les épaules en émettant un grognement. Il n'avait pas de lame d'argent sous la main, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire dévorer par un homme-loup. Il recommença à porter des coups.

Le désespoir commençait à gagner Elio. Sang des Sept, il était néanmoins totalement impuissant. Son esprit avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas d'échappatoire.

\- Une lame d'argent tu as dit ? fit cependant une petite voix flûtée près de lui.

Eryn. Eryn la fée. Elio se prit à sourire. Il tourna son regard vert en direction de la fillette.

Elle tendait un sabre, quelque peu imparfait et au pommeau un peu tordu, mais sans nul doute en argent.

\- Passe-le à Destan, d'accord ? Je vais détourner l'attention du monstre.

Sans attendre de réponse, Elio se métamorphosa à nouveau et bondit sur le lycanthrope. Il se projeta sur son dos avec toute la force dont il était capable. Cela ne suffit pas à blesser la créature, loin de là, mais cela détourna son attention une fraction de seconde.

La fraction de seconde dont Destan avait besoin pour se saisir de la lame d'argent.

Le jeune jaguar prit appui contre le dos de la bête, et bondit à l'abri. Lorsque le monstre se retourna pour le saisir, il était déjà loin.

Destan, en revanche, était tout proche. Le sabre d'Eryn n'était pas très équilibré. Sa lame était tordue, son pommeau inégal. Il n'en avait que faire. Adaptant sa garde aux imperfections de son sabre, il taillada le cou du lycanthrope. Dans un même mouvement, il enfonça la lame dans son ventre, faisant jaillir un flot de sang rouge nauséabond. Il dut repousser le monstre de son pied pour dégager son arme, tant elle était déformée. Qu'à cela ne tînt, il prit parti du déséquilibre de son adversaire pour avancer d'un pas. Sans reprendre son souffle, il frappa de nouveau, dans le cou épais de la créature. Les yeux de la bête se voilèrent tandis que le sang bouillonnait hors de son cou et de sa gueule écumante. Elle toucha le sol d'un bruit mat.

Le combat n'avait pas duré une minute. Eryn, figée par la peur, s'ébroua. Elle n'avait même pas été menacée par la créature.

Destan retourna le lycanthrope d'un coup de pied pour s'assurer que celui-ci était bien mort. Satisfait, il se détourna.

\- Tiens, ils ne disparaissent pas quand ils meurent, dans ce monde-là, remarqua Elio.

Destan haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un peu égal, tu ne trouves pas ? Du moment que nous ne risquons plus rien. Enfin, merci à tous les deux.

Il ébouriffa la crinière d'Eryn, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

/

A des lieues de là, une silhouette étincelante marchait. Un film scintillant, dur comme l'acier et pourtant d'une souplesse à toute épreuve, recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Une épée au tranchant aiguisé pendait à sa ceinture. D'un pas souple et déterminé, elle progressait vers ce qu'elle savait être son avenir, contournant fourrés et obstacles comme s'ils avaient été inexistants.

Pas une seconde elle n'hésita à propos de la direction qu'elle devait suivre. Elle semblait suivre un sentier qu'elle était la seule à percevoir, et qui la menait exactement là où elle voulait aller.

Droit vers Destan, Eryn et Elio.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour ! Voici le douzième chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, même si ce n'est pas très très joyeux pour le moment... Ce chapitre introduit un personnage mystérieux. Un indice ? Comme tous les autres, il a été inventé par Pierre Bottero... A vous de deviner ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

12

\- Tu devrais partir prévenir l'Empereur.

Salim et Ewilan s'étaient assis, encore à bout de souffle, sur une éminence surplombant la clairière. Le combat faisait toujours rage. Le flot de monstres s'échappant de la porte était tel qu'Ewilan n'avait pas pu refermer l'issue par son art. L'arrivée des Frontaliers leur avait toutefois permis de rompre le combat. Shaé et Natan étaient restés, pour indiquer aux nouveaux venus les faiblesses de leurs adversaires si particuliers.

Ewilan et Salim, accompagnés d'Ellana, s'étaient mis à l'abri pour reprendre des forces. La jeune Sentinelle avait d'abord expliqué à ses compagnons ce qui était arrivé aux enfants. Le visage de Salim s'était alors fermé, et un désespoir profond avait traversé son regard de nuit. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Ils étaient impuissants, tous les deux, et accabler Ewilan ne changerait rien. Il fallait agir, et se lamenter ne servirait à rien.

Ellana, quant à elle, avait immédiatement disparu. Lorsqu'Ewilan avait fait mine de la suivre, Salim l'avait retenue.

\- Elle reviendra quand elle en aura envie. Laisse-la. De toute manière tu ne pourrais pas la retrouver.

Ewilan avait acquiescé, et aucun des deux jeunes parents n'avait échangé la moindre parole pendant un long moment. Salim venait de rompre ce silence pensant.

\- L'Empereur pourrait faire venir la légion noire, et prévenir les alaviriens, dans le cas où nous serions débordés, ajouta-t-il.

Sans un mot, Ewilan hocha la tête. Epuisée par le combat qu'elle venait de mener, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à réaliser son pas sur le côté. C'est en sentant sous ses pieds les dalles douces du palais impérial, et en voyant face à elle une porte de bois clair qu'elle réalisé qu'elle avait réussi.

La jeune femme frappa et attendit.

\- Ewilan, que me vaut cet honneur ? s'exclama l'Empereur.

La Sentinelle sursauta. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'ébroua :

\- L'heure est grave, Sire.

Remarquant les traits tirés de la jeune femme, et son air profondément désespéré, Sil' Afian comprit que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se passer.

\- Mais entre, entre, fit il en s'effaçant pour la laisser pénétrer dans ses appartements.

Il ne la laissa pas parler avant qu'elle fût confortablement installée dans un profond fauteuil de cuir, une tasse d'infusion dans la main.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? L'Imagination est-elle menacée ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Liven et Kamil, qui sont pourtant tous deux à Al-Jeit.

\- Cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'Imagination, hésita Ewilan...

Elle résuma alors la situation en quelques mots.

L'Empereur appela alors son aide de camp.

\- Dites au général Wil' Wayard de préparer la totalité des troupes disponibles et de venir ici immédiatement après. Une escouade de Frontaliers gère la situation, et des renforts arrivent, dis-tu ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Ewilan.

Celle-ci acquiesça en silence.

\- Alors nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout, en détail, depuis l'arrivée de ces trois étrangers.

Sil' Afian ne l'interrompit qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle résuma l'histoire de Natan et Shaé.

\- Nous avons fait des enquêtes dans l'autre monde ? Comment se fait-il que cette histoire de Familles ne nous soit pas parvenue ? s'était-il exclamé.

\- Ils sont très puissants dans l'autre monde, et gardent leur identité secrète. Ce sont des choses que des Sentinelles peu habituées aux usages de l'autre monde n'auraient pas pu déceler, précisa Ewilan avant de reprendre son récit.

Quand elle évoqua le départ de sa fille, sa voix se brisa. Sil' Afian passa dans ses cheveux.

\- Nous sommes donc condamnés traiter les symptômes tandis que trois enfants luttent contre le mal lui-même... J'ai l'étrange impression que c'est toujours la même histoire qui se reproduit. Il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'avais, dans ce salon-même, une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, et qui portait le poids de tout un empire sur ses épaules... J'avais cependant fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la seconder... Aujourd'hui, je suis impuissant. Mais la Dame veillait sur toi, et je suis sûr qu'elle veillera aussi sur ta fille.

Ewilan lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mais pas réellement rassuré.

\- Toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas rester là à nous morfondre tandis que ces enfants se battent. Edwin doit être dévasté...

\- Il ne sait pas encore, Sire.

\- Par Merwyn... Toutefois, j'aimerais que tu contactes les autres Sentinelles. Altan et Elicia sont sous couverture sur la grande île Aline, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle d'Ol Hil' Junil, mais les autres viendront. Je veux que vous m'escortiez sur les lieux dès que j'aurais parlé au général Wil' Wayard.

\- Mais Sire, c'est extrêmement dangereux, les monstres...

\- Ewilan, c'est un ordre. De toute manière, que veux-tu que je risque, avec une quinzaine de Frontaliers, les deux marchombres les plus doués depuis des générations, et les dessinateurs les plus brillants que l'Empire ait vus depuis Merwyn ? Sans compter ces deux inconnus aux capacités étonnantes, selon tes dires...

La dessinatrice soupira avant d'accepter.

Les Sentinelles furent là avant Bjorn. Ewilan eut le temps de leur résumer la situation, et de leur indiquer le lieu précis de la bataille, avant que le général des armées impériales n'arrivât. Les Sentinelles quittèrent une à une le palais impérial, tandis que l'empereur entretenait le chevalier. Ce dernier, oubliant toutes les convenances et les étiquettes, prit Ewilan dans ses bras dès qu'il sut pour sa fille.

\- On vaincra ces monstres, je te le promets, fit-il, avant de se détourner pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Le colosse repartit bien vite rassembler ses troupes et partir au combat.

Ewilan prit alors la main de l'Empereur et regagna avec lui l'enfer qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

/

Assise au sommet d'un rougeoyeur, Ellana pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Destan lui avait été volé, une fois de plus. Et c'est elle qui l'avait envoyé dans cette quête impossible... Certes, cette fois, elle avait encore Edwin... Mais comment annoncer cette terrible nouvelle au Seigneur de la Citadelle ?

Destan lui avait été volé, et cette fois, elle était bien incapable d'aller le chercher. Il courait tous les dangers, tandis qu'elle était bloquée ici.

La beauté des cimes d'Ervengues qui s'étalaient devant elle ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Un monde privé de son fils ne pouvait pas être beau. Une note dissonante troublait l'harmonie de l'univers.

Par deux fois, elle tenta de s'immerger dans la gestuelle marchombre. Aucune sérénité ne vint pourtant remplir son âme. Elle était seule. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ni la voix de Jilano, ni la voix de Sayanel. Elle était seule.

\- Tu es dans un bien triste état, ma fille, fit une voix claire derrière elle.

Le cœur plein d'un espoir fou, Ellana se retourna...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que j'ai changé le rating de cette fic. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce chapitre, mais parce que j'ai constaté en regardant d'autres fics que T convenait mieux, à cause de certains passages un peu violents. Je ne pense pas que ma fic soit plus violente que les romans de Pierre Bottero, qui sont pour la jeunesse, mais, toutefois, je préfère me plier aux critères de ce site.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, et, que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous ne voulez pas que votre témoignage soit visible aux yeux de tous, je ne serais pas vexée !)**

 **Les passages en italique sont issus de l'oeuvre originale.**

* * *

13

Sil' Afian jeta un regard incrédule à Ewilan. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'il eût posé sa question pour deviner la source de sa surprise. Il n'y avait rien à voir, à l'endroit où s'ouvrait la porte. Absolument rien.

Les Sentinelles et les Frontaliers avaient fait leur travail : l'issue était bloquée par une épaisse plaque de matière scintillante, qui devait être du diamant, et il n'y avait pas de monstre en vue. A vrai dire, ce qui surprenait le plus l'empereur, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre non plus.

\- Les monstres finissent par disparaitre, une fois morts. Natan m'a dit que c'était normal.

Sil' Afian hocha la tête lentement, et entrepris de s'approcher des Frontaliers, postés devant la porte.

Ewilan n'eut pas le temps de le suivre. Une silhouette blonde et altière s'était précipitée vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

\- Excuse-moi, Liven, mais j'ai peur que le combat ait définitivement réduit à néant tes capacités d'expression. Déjà que tu manquais de clarté avant...

Mais Liven n'était pas d'humeur à rire, et ne releva pas la pique. Il n'y avait que de l'angoisse dans son regard bleu.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Il règne une atmosphère étrange autour de cette porte. Il y a comme... Une force, qui m'oppresse depuis que je suis arrivé. Nous avons utilisé la desmose avec les autres, et le bloc de diamant qui obstrue cette porte de malheur est éternel. Pourtant, je sais qu'il va céder.

Ewilan resta silencieuse. Trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour sa fille, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la question, et les paroles de Liven entraient étonnamment en écho avec ses propres sensations.

\- Cette force ne passe pas par l'Imagination, et pourtant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse qu'une bouchée de notre dessin. J'ignore comment c'est possible, et j'espère de tout cœur me tromper mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Moi aussi, fit Kamil qui s'était glissée silencieusement auprès d'eux.

\- Cette force me fait peur comme à vous, dit finalement Ewilan. Et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle ne cessera de croître, si nous ne trouvons un moyen de la détruire.

/

La silhouette fine et le visage ridé d'Ellundril Chariakin n'avaient pas changés. La vieille marchombre accorda à Ellana un sourire juvénile, puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas mise en difficulté par la finesse des branches du rougeoyeur, et sa démarche était aussi aérienne que si elle avait marché sur la terre ferme. Arrivée au niveau d'Ellana, elle repoussa d'une main tavelée par l'âge son incroyable crinière blanche, et s'assit sur une branche si fine qu'elle paraissait ne pas pouvoir supporter son poids.

La branche ne ploya même pas.

Ellana n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque son aînée lui intima d'un geste de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Ton fils est grand et courageux. Tu as vécu à son âge des dangers aussi grands, ma fille. Tu t'en es sortie, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive pas. D'autant plus que, comme pour toi, les forces bienveillantes de ce monde veillent sur lui.

Ellana ne répondit rien. Elle savait que la vieille marchombre avait raison, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'état de panique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Ellundril secoua la tête.

\- Ton cas est encore plus désespéré que je ne le croyais. En même temps, je n'attendais pas moins de toi, ma fille. Lorsqu'on s'engage aussi loin que tu le fais, sur la Voie des marchombres comme sur celle de l'amour, il faut s'attendre à trouver des obstacles de plus en plus grands.

Elle se leva et prit la main d'Ellana.

Ensemble, elles entamèrent la gestuelle marchombre. Ellana parvint à apaiser sa respiration, et à calquer son souffle sur celui de son aînée. Alors que leurs corps faisaient les mêmes mouvements, leurs cœurs harmonisèrent leurs battements.

Une éternité plus tard, elles rompirent la gestuelle, sans en rompre l'harmonie.

\- Il n'y a pas d'obstacle qu'un marchombre ne puisse franchir, souffla Ellundril, comme si leur discussion n'avait pas été interrompue.

Ellana lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question, demanda-t-elle, presque timidement.

\- Je crois même que tu en as deux, mais, va, ma fille.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil surpris, mais repris vite une contenance.

\- Il y a quelques jours, au sommet d'une montagne, le vent m'a soufflé quelque chose que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre.

\- La prophétie.

Ellana en resta coite d'étonnement.

\- Ce que le vent te chante, ma fille, résonne à l'oreille de tous ceux qui savent écouter. Des temps obscurs nous attendent, c'est certain. Mais j'ai encore l'espoir qu'il y ait assez de lumière dans ce monde pour vaincre les forces qui nous menacent. Je ferai tout pour qu'une fois de plus, l'Harmonie triomphe du Chaos

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes revenue ?

Le visage d'Ellundril s'illumina, et ses lèvres révélèrent des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

\- Voici enfin la seconde question. J'ai arpenté d'étranges contrées, mais aucune n'a autant de saveur que les plaines et les montagnes alaviriennes. Il n'empêche que mon retour aura été utile, s'il a pu apporter la paix à ton âme, ma fille. Mais même sans moi, la paix serait revenue. La Voie vit en toi, et la Voie est lumière. L'Amour aussi, est lumière, et celui que tu portes à ton fils ne doit pas être obscurci par l'angoisse qui règne dans ton cœur.

Alors qu'Ellana hochait la tête en guise de remerciement, elle remarqua qu'une écharpe de brume, totalement incongrue à cette heure, s'enroulait autour des chevilles.

\- Non, attendez, je...

La marchombre n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête, il n'y avait plus personne face à elle.

\- N'oublie pas, souffla la voix de l'antique marchombre. Seule la lumière peut triompher. La lumière et l'Harmonie.

« ... _la Grande Dévoreuse. L'élève s'y risquera et son enfant tiendra dans ses mains le sort des fils du Chaos et l'avenir des hommes... »_ ajouta le vent.

Et sur le tronc, la marchombre put lire :

Vieille silhouette entre les arbres,  
Derrière trois jeunes âmes  
Comme une ombre.

Lorsqu'Ellana quitta la cime du rougeoyeur, une nouvelle certitude pulsait dans ses veines. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que l'Harmonie vainquît le Chaos. L'avenir des hommes était peut-être entre les mains de son fils, mais elle lutterait. Par tous les moyens.

Et la certitude de ne pas être seule apaisait ses angoisses.

/

Ewilan et les autres Sentinelles rejoignirent l'Empereur auprès de l'escouade de Frontaliers, et lui exposèrent leurs conclusions.

Siam, qui avait écouté le rapport, ne laissa même pas à l'Empereur l'occasion de répondre.

\- Puissance maléfique ou pas, nous ne laisserons pas le moindre de ses monstres quitter cette clairière. Nous sommes assez puissants pour cela, l'Empire ne sera pas menacé.

Liven lui jeta un regard triste.

\- Cela ne vaut que pour cette porte. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passera si d'autres s'ouvrent, un peu partout en Gwendalavir...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ewilan. Liven avait raison. Cette force dont ils ne savaient rien pouvait parfaitement gagner de la puissance, et nul ne saurait alors ce qu'il pouvait advenir.

L'Empereur coupa toutefois court à la discussion.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a qu'une porte d'ouverte. J'attends de la part des Sentinelles une vigilance constante, afin de pouvoir réagir au plus vite s'il se passe quelque chose. Nos meilleurs soldats seront ici sous peu. Je dois retrouver le général Wil' Wayard, et l'un de vous m'y emmènera. Je souhaite toutefois d'abord m'entretenir avec ces deux étrangers dont vous m'avez parlé.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances profitent bien, et que ceux qui ne le sont pas ou pas encore trouvent le temps de préparer les fêtes !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement remarquable : beaucoup de dialogues, peu d'action, et ce ne sont pas les passages que je préfère écrire. Toutefois, ces scènes me paraissaient indispensables. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

14

Shaé n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'arriver en Gwendalavir, et ses soucis l'avaient immédiatement suivie. Alors qu'elle croyait être débarrassée de l'Autre, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait vivre sereinement, pour de bon, une nouvelle menace s'abattait sur elle. Une menace à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien, et elle n'avait plus Rafi pour l'éclairer.

Rafi qu'elle maudissait particulièrement à ce moment-là. Parce que s'il n'avait pas donné son maudit pouvoir de Guide à son fils, Elio ne serait pas parti à l'aventure en Arcadie. Pas étonnant que les Cogistes les eussent exterminés.

Elle était dévastée par la disparition de son fils. Natan n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, absolument rien. A quoi bon appartenir aux Familles, si cela ne permettait pas d'aider ceux qu'on aime...

\- L'empereur veut nous voir.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu Natan arriver. Elle leva le nez, et soupira.

Elle avait suffisamment de soucis comme cela, elle ne voulait pas rajouter, par-dessus le marché, les reproches d'un roitelet qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Et où est-il, cet empereur de malheur ? répondit-elle sèchement.

Natan ne releva pas sa mauvaise humeur. Il connaissait sa compagne et ses sautes d'humeur. Et elle avait un bon milliard de raisons d'être en colère... Il montra la silhouette de Sil' Afian du menton.

Shaé tiqua. Elle s'attendait à voir une personne richement habillée, pavanant entre gardes et de serviteurs. Elle s'attendait surtout à devoir s'écarter du champ de bataille pour le rencontrer. Ce qu'elle redoutait par ailleurs, ne sachant pas à quel moment Elio aurait besoin d'elle près de la porte... S'il arrivait un jour à son but.

Elle fut donc particulièrement surprise de découvrir un homme habillé simplement d'une tunique recouverte d'une cote de maille, et d'un pantalon de cuir un peu élimé. Il discutait avec la Frontalière blonde qui avait mené le combat, et avec les deux Dessinateurs. Il avait une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains et les traits tirés.

Un homme simple et soucieux.

Oubliant tout préjugé, Shaé entreprit de suivre Natan, pour rejoindre l'Empereur. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina lorsqu'il les aperçut.

\- Alors c'est donc vous, les mystérieux étrangers aux capacités bien étranges. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, et déplore que cette rencontre ait lieu dans des circonstances aussi sombres. Cela dit, votre expérience de ce genre de phénomènes nous sera peut-être bien utile, même si je me doute que vous préfériez ne pas être mêlés à tout cela. Sachez que mes pensées vous accompagnent, et que je suis profondément touché par la disparition de votre fils.

Natan répondit par une de ces salutations polies et respectueuses – guindées, aurait dit Shaé – dont il avait le secret, et, pour une fois, Shaé lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle, qui avait toujours été persuadée que le pouvoir était signe de pourriture, et qu'aucun dirigeant ne pouvait faire preuve d'humanité, était complétement éberluée. Peut-être les alaviriens étaient-ils totalement différents des hommes de son monde. Ou peut-être cet homme était-il exceptionnel.

Dans tous les cas, sa compassion n'était pas hypocrite. Shaé sentait ces choses-là. Elle était intimement touchée par ce salut simple et compréhensif.

\- J'aimerais, si vous le souhaitez, que vous nous expliquiez, à moi-même et aux Sentinelles, ce que vous savez sur ce genre de phénomènes. Ewilan m'en a rapporté une partie, mais j'ai besoin de pouvoir vous poser des questions. Cela dit, vous venez de connaître une perte terrible, et je comprendrais tout à fait que vous vouliez reporter cette discussion...

Natan jeta un regard en coin à Shaé, qui hocha la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez renseignés sur ces questions le plus tôt possible. Si les Sentinelles sont disponibles, nous pouvons parler tout de suite.

L'empereur fit venir les Sentinelles, qui se présentèrent rapidement, avant d'accorder toute leur attention au récit de Natan et Shaé. Shaé était persuadée qu'elle n'était qu'un phénomène de foire à leurs yeux. Mais il n'en fut rien. L'art du dessin exigeait une ouverture totale à toutes les possibilités. Cela avait toujours fait partie de la mentalité des Alaviriens, et les Sentinelles, imprégnées de cette puissance, témoignaient de ce réflexe de manière encore plus systématique. Elles ne jugèrent pas les étrangers, elles se contentèrent d'ajouter les étonnantes capacités des Familles au champ toujours ouvert des possibles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur récit, Shaé ne put s'empêcher de conclure.

\- Cela vous semble sans doute incroyable, mais je vous assure que chacun des mots que nous avons prononcés est vrai.

Ce fut le jeune dessinateur aux longs cheveux blonds, qui avait dit s'appeler Liven, qui lui répondit.

\- Ce que vous dites est criant de vérité, et même sans cela, pourquoi ne le croirions pas ? Nous avons eu ces monstres et cette porte sous nos yeux, et Ewilan a été dans votre Maison. Au lieu d'essayer de se convaincre que tout cela est impossible, alors que nous constatons que cela existe de fait, il est bien plus intelligent de s'appuyer sur ce constat, pour trouver des moyens d'agir.

Les Sentinelles hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment.

Shaé se surprit à sourire. Les Alaviriens étaient vraiment différents de tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus dans son monde.

\- Le vrai problème, intervint Ewilan, c'est que ce qu'ils ont vécu ne ressemble pas tant que cela à ce qui nous arrive. Si l'entité appelée Autre a été détruite, alors nous ignorons qui orchestre l'attaque dont nous ne subissons pour l'instant que les prémices.

\- Il y a cependant des similitudes, répondit Natan. Nous ignorons s'il s'agit de l'Autre, dans le cas où sa destruction n'aurait pas été totale, ou s'il s'agit d'une autre entité maléfique. Mais elle semble, quoi qu'il en soit, provenir d'Arcadie, et nous avons tout à gagner à raisonner comme si elles agissaient de même. Il faudrait alors se méfier, et s'attendre à ce qu'elle n'utilise pas uniquement la force physique et brute. Je crains que cette « force », comme vous la nommez, ne monte en puissance et ne finisse par s'attaquer aux esprits des alaviriens, de la même manière que l'Autre a pris le contrôle de notre monde.

\- Que nous conseillez-vous ?

\- Il faut que nous soyons sur nos gardes. Il faut veiller à ce qu'aucune autre porte ne s'ouvre sans que nous en soyons immédiatement informés. Je pense également qu'il faut, comme face à l'âme et au cœur de l'Autre, s'accrocher constamment à des sentiments humains, et se méfier de toute facilité.

\- De manière concrète, intervint Shaé, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas laisser les mêmes troupes autour de la porte. Les créatures ne sont pas redoutables au point de mobiliser toute une armée, il vaudrait mieux que les renforts s'éloignent d'une potentielle influence néfaste.

Sil' Afian hocha la tête.

\- Nous ferons cela dès que les renforts seront arrivés. Il me semble qu'Edwin est en route. La Légion Noire arrivera également d'ici quelques jours.

/

Forte de son nouveau savoir, Ellana s'apprêta à rejoindre ses compagnons. Elle louvoya entre les fûts, et arriva rapidement à proximité de la Porte. Elle fut surprise de constater que, durant sa brève absence, l'empereur et les Sentinelles étaient arrivés. Les Sentinelles avaient obstrué l'issue, mais Ellana avait conscience que ce n'était que temporaire...

Elle se rendit compte d'un seul coup d'oeil que Salim et Ewilan étaient soulagés de la voir revenir. Ils avaient sans doute eu peur qu'elle ne se lance dans des entreprises désespérées... Mais qu'auraient-ils voulu qu'elle fît ? Elle ne pouvait pas se lancer à la recherche de son fils. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester là où elle était.

Elle voulut raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre à ses amis, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Ewilan entreprenait déjà de raccompagner l'empereur à Al-Jeit par un pas sur le côté. Ellana ne souhaitait pas entamer plusieurs fois son récit, et prit son mal en patience.

Quand Ewilan revint, une demi-heure plus tard, elle crut pouvoir enfin exposer ses connaissances nouvelles. Mais la vie réserve toujours bien des surprises...

Au moment où, ses amis rassemblés autour d'elle, Ellana s'apprêtait à raconter, une agitation étonnante envahit la clairière. Les Frontaliers se raidissaient, les Sentinelles chuchotaient frénétiquement.

Edwin venait d'arriver.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, on est mardi et pas mercredi... Mais demain, je n'aurai pas le temps de poster, alors plutôt que d'être en retard, je vous soumets mon chapitre aujourd'hui ! On n'a qu'à dire que c'est à cause de Noël !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, avec votre famille ou pas, que vous avez trop mangé et que vous avez été gâtés !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

15

Un tremblement saisit le corps d'Ellana. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pas encore. Pas si tôt.

Elle ne souhaitait pas être celle qui annoncerait à Edwin la disparition de son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvrît qu'elle en était l'unique responsable. Toute l'assurance offerte par Ellundril Chariakin l'avait déjà quittée. Alors que, depuis toujours, elle était portée par une incroyable assurance, Ellana doutait. Elle avait toujours accepté qui elle était, dans ses qualités comme dans ses défauts. Elle n'avait jamais regretté aucun de ses gestes. Même lorsqu'elle avait tué Salvarode. Même lorsqu'elle avait épargné Jorune. Lorsque les mercenaires avaient enlevé Destan, plusieurs années auparavant, elle s'était mortellement inquiétée. Mais elle n'avait pas regretté le moindre de ses gestes. Elle avait toujours été de l'avant, et le regret ne faisait pas partie de son être. Aujourd'hui néanmoins, toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient. Son fils se trouvait en danger mortel, il ne pouvait pas être secouru, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était parti.

« _Le doute est une force. Une vrai belle force. Veille simplement qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant_. »

Des mots sages, un jour prononcés par une créature improbable. La maxime que lui avait offerte Doudou, le troll, résonnait toujours dans sa mémoire. Elle n'en était pas moins impossible à mettre en pratique.

Jamais elle ne trouverait le courage de l'annoncer à Edwin.

Un poids immense semblait peser sur les épaules d'Ellana. Incapable de prendre une quelconque décision, elle s'affaissa...

Elle secoua la tête. Jilano ne serait pas fier de son apprentie, s'il la voyait se comporter ainsi comme une pleutre.

Silencieuse, elle regarda Edwin placer ses troupes, en jetant des ordres brefs à ses généraux, puis se diriger vers elle.

/

En voyant sa compagne, Edwin devina immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Au même instant, ses sens surdéveloppés de guerrier absolu remarquèrent une chose évidente. Ou plutôt, une absence.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Destan ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre douce.

Il ne voulait pas aggraver encore le remords que devait déjà ressentir la marchombre.

Mais Ellana sentit que quelque chose s'était brisé dans la voix du Seigneur de la Citadelle. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il savait.

Etonnamment, la marchombre resta silencieuse. Une éternité plus tard, elle murmura enfin quelques mots.

\- Il est parti, et c'est de ma faute.

Une pointe de détresse se vrilla dans le cœur d'Edwin, mais ses épaules restèrent droites et son menton resta levé.

\- Il est assez grand pour assumer ses actes. S'il est parti, nous pouvons nous inquiéter, aller le chercher au besoin, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ellana lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et ouvrit les digues de son âme. Elle raconta tout. Elle raconta la porte, elle raconta la déchirure dans l'harmonie du monde, elle raconta le départ de son fils, elle raconta Ellundril et les nouvelles certitudes que l'antique marchombre lui avait données. Elle raconta sa tristesse, ses angoisses et ses peurs.

Ewilan et Salim, qui ne s'étaient pas éloignés, écoutèrent le récit en silence. Lorsqu'Ellana se tut et qu'Edwin la prit dans ses bras, ils s'éloignèrent.

\- Si Ellundril veille sur eux, ils s'en sortiront.

Ewilan jeta un regard courroucé à Salim qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Comment ça ? Es-tu seulement sûr que son message sibyllin avait cette signification ? Et quand bien même, par où pourrait-elle passer pour se rendre en Arcadie. C'est impossible.

Salim eut un sourire mystérieux.

\- Tu n'es pourtant pas si fruste, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre un peu la poésie marchombre. Dans tous les cas, impossible n'existe pas pour la mythique Ellundril Chariakin. Je te rappelle qu'elle s'est sacrifiée à ta place, et qu'elle a survécu...

Soufflée, Ewilan ne répondit rien.

/

Malgré la surveillance attentive des frontaliers et des Sentinelles, la plaque qui obstruait la porte explosa pendant la nuit. Une myriade de cristaux tomba sur les troupes montant la garde, dans une explosion sonore. Le spectacle aurait pu être beau, s'il n'avait pas été porteur d'une signification aussi angoissante.

Les derniers éclats de diamant n'avaient pas touché de sol que Siam et Edwin avaient déjà dégainé leurs sabres. Prêts au combat, le frère et la sœur se ruèrent vers la porte alors que le camp sortait difficilement de sa torpeur. Ellana, poignards au clair, les rejoignit presque instantanément, suivie de Salim. Les dessinateurs investirent l'Imagination sans prononcer la moindre parole. Leur desmose était suffisamment bien rodée pour qu'ils pussent se passer de paroles.

Mais aucun monstre ne s'échappa de l'issue. Le silence qui fit suite fut encore plus assourdissant que la détonation elle-même. La porte était là, silencieuse, béante et vide. Il n'y avait rien. L'attente commença. Aucun soldat n'osa prononcer la moindre parole. L'angoisse des troupes remplissait l'air, qui semblait être devenu de la peur à l'état gazeux.

Natan, qui avait suivi ses amis, se retourna, inquiet de l'absence de Shaé. Son anxiété ne s'apaisa pas lorsqu'il l'aperçut, bien au contraire. Elle était prostrée, les yeux révulsés, et ne tenait debout que grâce au soutien d'Ewilan, qui avait visiblement quitté la desmose pour lui venir en aide. Sans rengainer son sabre, Natan se précipita vers elle. La Métamorphe poussa un râle lorsqu'il approcha. Il interrogea Ewilan du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, impuissante. Il se débarrassa de son arme et, avec une infinie douceur, il prit sa compagne dans ses bras. Elle était glacée, et prise de tremblements incoercibles. Il tenta en vain de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et en caressant sa chevelure d'un noir de jais.

Soudain, ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tard, ils entendirent un pas lourd, qui semblait résonner partout dans la clairière.

Le dos de Shaé s'arqua violemment, et elle poussa un cri déchirant.

A l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient deux hautes silhouettes, qui avançaient d'une démarche pesante. En les apercevant mieux, les troupes ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise. L'une des silhouettes avait les traits de l'Empereur, et l'autre était une étrange copie d'Edwin Til' Illan.

Tous deux ressemblaient singulièrement aux deux dirigeants alaviriens, tout en étant totalement dissemblables. Leurs traits étaient à fois plus parfaits et plus irréels. Mais leurs regards, surtout, étaient différents : leurs yeux luisaient d'un éclat malsain et cruel.

Lorsque le double de Sil' Afian arriva à son niveau, le véritable Edwin abattit son sabre. Mais son adversaire se glissa souplement le long de la lame. Le coup mortellement rapide ne l'effleura même pas.

La voix de Natan résonna soudain dans la clairière.

\- Des Ohmolks ! Méfiez-vous !

/

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, une silhouette à la chevelure blanche saisissait la poignée d'une porte qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle entendit l'explosion, le silence et le lourd pas des Ohmolks.

\- Désolée de vous abandonner, mes amis, mais je me rends en un endroit où l'on a plus besoin de mon aide qu'ici... murmura-t-elle à la nuit.

Un silence traversa la maison dans l'Ailleurs, et trouva vite la touffeur arcadienne. Quelques pas aériens plus tard, le cadavre du Lycanthrope lui indiqua la marche à suivre.

Ellundril poursuivit son chemin et, comme une ombre, se tapit auprès des enfants.

Ni les sens acérés de Destan, ni l'esprit clairvoyant d'Elio ne perçurent sa présence. Deux yeux violets, en revanche, s'ouvrirent dans la nuit, sourirent, et se refermèrent.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour ! Bonne année à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, de réussite, et de lectures agréables et incroyables !**

 **Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu à la bourre niveau écriture, parce que mon emploi du temps est tellement bouleversé pendant les vacances que je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire. Mais là, je suis de retour ... Ce qui fait que j'ai écrit et relu le chapitre juste avant de le poster. Donc, je n'ai pas eu trop de recul sur mon travail, j'espère que cela va quand même vous plaire.**

 **Sinon, à part ça, je suis contente car mon fichier word a dépassé les 20 000 mots. Ce qui veut dire que mon histoire n'est plus considérée comme une "nouvelle" d'après les standards de l'édition. Voilà, ça n'a pas encore une longueur de roman (loin de là) mais on s'en approche, et ça me fait plaisir !**

 **J'arrête de blablater !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

16

Cependant, cette présence qu'il n'avait pas perçue sembla alléger le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Destan. Comme si, enfin soulagé d'une part des responsabilités qu'il portait, il pouvait ouvrir les vannes de son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, il laissa l'angoisse et la peur emplir son âme encore si jeune. Dans le silence de la nuit arcadienne, il se mit à pleurer...

Sa mère, son père, son monde, tout lui manquait. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici, rien d'humain, rien de beau, rien d'accueillant, rien d'amical si ce n'étaient les deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Et ce monde était si dangereux que chaque seconde menaçait leur vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'aimer n'entachait ni l'honneur, ni le courage. Il réalisa que ces sentiments qu'il avait toujours considérés comme des états d'âmes vulgaires, faibles, lâches et indignes d'un guerrier, étaient en réalité ce qui faisait son humanité, et ce qui le différenciait radicalement des monstres qui rôdaient autour de lui.

Derrière lui, l'ombre silencieuse et bienveillante qu'il n'avait pas perçue, le vit ouvrir les bras en grand, et comprit qu'il tentait de saturer son corps de tout cet amour, dont il n'avait pas eu conscience auparavant, et qui serait sa meilleure arme pour vaincre cet ennemi disproportionné qu'était le monde dans lequel il évoluait.

\- C'est bien, jeune homme. La force ne résout rien, mais l'amour, lui, peut tout vaincre.

Les mots d'Ellundril se perdirent dans la nuit. Les enfants ne les entendirent pas, et si l'une des créatures aux sens acérés qui rôdaient non loin les perçut, elle fut incapable de les comprendre.

/

En Gwendalavir, les Ohmolks avaient déjà clairsemé les rangs des frêles humains qui tentaient de leur résister. D'une force effroyable, ils frappaient leurs adversaires sans ressentir la moindre pitié. Les soldats alaviriens, en revanche, avaient toujours peur de porter des coups à des êtres si semblables à leurs dirigeants. Seuls Edwin, Natan et Shaé semblaient à même de combattre.

L'empereur avait été prévenu par l'art du dessin, et avait tenu à ce qu'un des dessinateurs vînt le chercher. Il était hors de question qu'un double de lui sévît sans qu'il le sût. Il s'était réfugié sur l'éminence où œuvraient les dessinateurs, qui se contentaient de le protéger : leurs dessins ne parvenaient à frapper les Ohmolks.

\- C'est comme avec le guerrier de la méduse, cracha Ewilan après avoir projeté une énième pluie de billes ignées sur les créatures, sans les menacer une seconde.

\- Ils semblent en effet repousser nos dessins, haleta Liven.

\- Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'âme et de cœur ? souffla soudain Kamil.

Le regard d'Ewilan s'éclaira.

\- Ce n'est pas par la force que nous vaincrons ces monstres, s'écria-t-elle.

Puis, elle disparut.

\- Un pas sur le côté ! s'exclama l'Empereur. Mais où peut-elle bien être allée ?

Aucune des Sentinelles ne prit la peine de répondre. Ewilan était au milieu du charnier, où reposaient tant de cadavres alaviriens.

\- Monstres ! hurla-t-elle aux deux Ohmolks. Comment pouvez-vous croire que nous vous confondrons avec ceux dont vous avez vainement tenté de prendre l'apparence ? Vous leurrez peut-être nos yeux, mais nos cœurs, eux, voient que vous êtes absolument dissemblables.

Les créatures rompirent le combat, et s'approchèrent d'Ewilan, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez échoué. Nous voyons tous que vous n'êtes pas humains. Que vous n'êtes que des monstres, ajouta Edwin en s'approchant de la jeune Sentinelle.

Un bruit se fit entendre sur l'éminence des dessinateurs. Les Ohmolks interrompirent leur avancée, et dirigèrent leurs regards dans cette direction. Le silence se fit.

\- Je refuse, il n'en est pas question, disait la voix de Liven.

\- C'est ton empereur qui te l'ordonne.

Soudain, Kamil saisit la main de Sil' Afian et exécuta son ordre. Par un pas sur le côté, elle le transporta au milieu de la mêlée. Entre Ewilan et Edwin.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit-il aussitôt. Car vous ne pouvez pas détruire le modèle que vous tentez piètrement d'imiter, sans vous détruire vous-même. Et si je ne fuis pas, si je reste à côté de vous, personne ne sera plus dupe. Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous.

Ellana, Natan, Shaé et Salim se rangèrent à leurs côtés, suivis de près par Siam.

\- Nous ne vous croyons pas, cria cette dernière.

\- Vous ne méritez pas nos lames, ajouta la marchombre.

Les frontaliers survivants suivirent leur exemple, et soudain, deux ensembles se dessinèrent nettement dans la clairière : celui des Ohmolks, et la foule des alaviriens.

Les deux créatures n'eurent pas peur. De tels monstres ne pouvaient ressentir un sentiment si humain. En revanche, elles semblaient peu à peu perdre de leur consistance.

\- Imposteurs ! Imposteurs ! Imposteurs !

Lorsque la foule des guerriers se mit à hurler, ils disparurent, purement et simplement.

Un immense cri de joie envahit la clairière. Mais au milieu de l'allégresse générale, trois mères ne souriaient pas.

Ellana, Ewilan et Shaé savaient bien que ce n'était que partie remise. Et que la prochaine manifestation de cette obscure puissance qui les menaçait ne pouvait être que plus dangereuse encore.

/

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

La voix d'Edwin était douce. Ellana savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle, elle s'en voulait, et c'était suffisant.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut dormir, là où il est ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu l'aideras. Nous avons réglé des factions pour tenir jusqu'à ce que la légion noire vienne nous porter main forte. Cela devrait suffire, même si les Sentinelles ne parviennent plus à boucher la porte par leur art. Tous les dessinateurs de l'empire veillent, si une autre porte s'ouvre, nous le saurons. Va dormir.

Ellana hocha la tête. Elle quitta la clairière où se trouvait la porte et gagna le campement. Les Frontaliers s'étaient en effet installés à l'écart, pour ne pas subir l'influence possible de la porte. Si aucun changement de comportement ne pouvait pour le moment se faire sentir, Natan avait décidé qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

En soupirant, elle s'allongea non loin d'une Ewilan qui murmurait et s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Salim, couché auprès d'elle, semblait soucieux. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et le front plissé par l'angoisse.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, souffla Ellana à son ancien apprenti.

\- Même le sommeil ne la soulage pas. Non seulement je ne peux pas sauver ma fille, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que la femme que j'aime sombre peu à peu dans la folie.

Ellana ne sut que répondre. Alors, elle se releva, et intima à Salim de la suivre.

A l'écart du campement, ils s'immergèrent dans la gestuelle marchombre. Ce rituel les purgea de toute leur angoisse, de tous leurs doutes. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Ellana murmura simplement :

\- Ellundril Chariakin veille sur eux. Nous n'aurions pas été plus efficaces. A toi maintenant, de veiller sur Ewilan.

Salim hocha la tête mais resta silencieux et immobile. Une éternité plus tard, il fut pris d'un tremblement. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur angoisse.

\- Et si son état était lié à l'influence de cette porte de malheur ?

\- Te souviens-tu de la manière dont nous avons vaincus les deux monstres ? En affirmant notre humanité. C'est ainsi que nous devons soutenir Ewilan.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster mercredi prochain, car une semaine chargée m'attend. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

 **Sinon, je vois que certaines personnes suivent et lisent cette fic régulièrement. Alors si vous n'avez jamais donné votre avis (si vous l'avez déjà fait, je ne peux que vous en remercier !), je vous invite à le faire. C'est très important pour moi, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ma manière de présenter et de faire agir les personnages, et du déroulement de l'intrigue. Si vous n'aimez pas, si vous n'avez pas envie de parler devant tout le monde, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, je ne serai absolument pas vexée ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, à tous les avis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Note : le passage en italique n'est pas une citation ici, c'est un récit de rêve.**

17

Non loin de la porte, dans la clairière, la nuit était calme. Aucune attaque n'était survenue depuis que les deux Ohmolks avaient été terrassés. La puissance obscure qui menaçait les alaviriens semblait bel et bien avoir été affaiblie, et tous priaient pour que cela dure.

Les gardes en faction, de farouches frontaliers, s'étaient relayés pour réagir au moindre signe de danger. Ils avaient maintenu leur vigilance en éveil toute la nuit, malgré l'obscurité et le silence qui les entouraient. Cependant, en ces heures de fin de nuit, juste avant que l'aube n'éclaircisse le ciel, leur attention finissait par décliner. Tous luttaient contre le sommeil. Pour cela, les uns s'agitaient légèrement, bougeaient, faisaient quelques pas, les autres fixaient la porte et sa lueur bleu sombre, sans même cligner des yeux, d'autres encore s'occupaient à faire des nœuds sur un bout de ficelle. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, dodelinait pourtant de la tête. Progressivement, Ervengues autour de lui se brouilla. C'est alors qu'il fit un rêve très étrange.

/

 _\- Harris ! Harris ! crie une voix dans sa tête. Mais le Frontalier a beau regarder, il ne sait pas d'où provient le cri. Il balaie la clairière du regard, mais sa vue reste désespérément floue. Ses yeux lui font mal._

 _\- Harris ! des ennemis !_

 _C'est toujours la même voix. Le timbre lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne parvient plus à retrouver à qui cela lui fait penser. Mais s'il y a des ennemis, il faut qu'il retrouve la vue. Harris se frotte frénétiquement les yeux. Ses yeux continuent de lui faire mal, mais, désormais, il voit clair. Enfin presque. Si ses yeux fonctionnent, le sol, lui, semble tanguer sous ses pieds. Autour de lui, une horde de monstres : des Lycanthropes, quelques Groens, et même un Kharx. Sans réfléchir plus loin, il dégaine son sabre et se rue au combat. Il se dit qu'il doit s'agir d'un rêve bien étrange lorsqu'il remarque que les monstres ne tentent pas de répliquer. Ils fuient sa lame, tout au plus. Mais son entraînement de frontalier fait le reste. Ils rencontrent sa lame avec une impressionnante facilité. Fait encore plus étrange, les monstres ne grognent pas mais s'exclament avec des voix humaines. Seulement, les oreilles de Harris semblent fonctionner aussi mal que ses yeux, et il ne parvient à discerner aucun sens dans leurs cris._

 _Un long instant, Harris pense qu'il va les vaincre. Ses coups touchent presque à chaque fois, et aucun des monstres ne fait signe de se défendre. Il abandonne soudain les techniques martiales apprises dans les salles d'armes de la Citadelle: il n'y en a pas besoin face à ces ennemis-là. Il se contente d'utiliser son sabre comme s'il fauchait les blés. Il crée de nombreuses brèches dans les rangs ennemis. Persuadé que ce combat lui apportera une gloire éternelle, il redouble d'audace._

 _Il voit soudain des monstres surgir de partout. A sa grande surprise, aucun ne s'échappe de la porte, mais tous apparaissent entre les fûts d'Ervengues. Ils sont déjà tellement nombreux... Harris se demande où peuvent bien se trouver ses compagnons : comment peut-il se battre contre une telle horde, seul ? Il crie à l'aide, mais personne ne répond à son appel._

 _Soudain, il sent qu'on le saisit dans son dos. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Un Helbrume ! Il n'en a jamais combattu, mais le jeune étranger aux yeux verts lui a dit à quel point ils étaient redoutables ! Il agite son sabre, tente de se retourner, mais une poigne de fer lui bloque les deux poignets. Il sent des liens se nouer autour de ses membres. Immobilisé, il se débat, appelle à l'aide, mais en vain... Autour de lui, la horde de monstres se regroupe, et le regarde. Trois d'entre eux le saisissent et le soulèvent du sol..._

/

\- Harris ! Harris ! Mais que fais-tu, par la Dame ?

Le chef de l'escouade de garde pour la fin de la nuit avait beau appeler, le jeune guerrier ne faisait pas mine de s'en rendre compte. Il s'était soudain dressé sur son séant, et avait frotté ses yeux. Ses compagnons avaient un instant cru qu'il avait piqué du nez, et qu'il tentait de se réveiller, tant bien que mal. Mais lorsqu'il avait dégainé son sabre, tous virent que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tinem ! Ramène la lanterne par ici.

Le dénommé Tinem obéit, non sans laisser échapper un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il fut proche de Harris. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts. Tous purent voir à la lumière de la lanterne que ses globes oculaires étaient complètement noirs.

Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les frontaliers. Lorsqu'Harris se mit à abattre son sabre au hasard en grognant, le chef trancha.

\- Grim, tu vas prévenir le Seigneur Til' Illan. Vous autres, vous restez là. Ne dégainez pas vos sabres. Evitez ses coups et tentez de l'immobiliser sans le blesser.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas si facile. La plupart de des guerriers de la Citadelle, s'ils étaient redoutables face à des Raïs, des mercenaires du chaos ou même des monstres d'Arcadie, perdaient tous leurs moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait de neutraliser leur ami sans le blesser, alors que ce dernier prenait lui-même tous les risques imaginables.

Les yeux toujours noirs, il se mit à taillader à droite et à gauche, faisant couler le sang de ses propres compagnons. Tous avaient compris qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Bientôt, la vingtaine de guerriers en faction ne fit plus qu'éviter ses coups. Ils étaient totalement submergés. Ils accueillirent donc les renforts avec un soupir de soulagement.

Harris, quant à lui, poussa un hurlement de désespoir, et se mit à appeler à l'aide, tout en redoublant ses coups. Il semblait frapper indistinctement devant lui et dans son dos, comme s'il était assailli de toutes parts. Pourtant, ses compagnons ne faisaient pas mine de l'approcher.

Edwin, Natan, Salim et d'autres guerriers n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à se ruer dans la clairière, et pourtant, de nombreux frontaliers étaient déjà blessés. Informés de la situation en cours de route, les nouveaux venus entreprirent d'encercler Harris dès qu'ils furent arrivés.

Ce fut Salim qui fut le plus habile. Il se coula dans le dos du frontalier fou, et parvint à l'immobiliser.

\- Ewilan, à toi ! hurla-t-il.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, la clairière est devenue un hiatus, lui répondit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Mais Ellana était là pour lui tendre une corde. Il ligota proprement l'homme qu'il maintenait, tout en grommelant dans sa barbe des mots vagues dans lesquels on percevait assez nettement « Ewilan », « dessiner » et « me demande bien pourquoi elle est venue ».

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se releva, et observa le guerrier qui se débattait encore.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Salim avait résumé la pensée générale. Que faire d'un guerrier possédé par une démence aussi violente ?

\- On l'éloigne de cette foutue clairière, et après on réfléchit, trancha Natan.

Il entreprit de le soulever, aidé par Edwin et Salim.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai finalement réussi à poster aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas énormément de temps, alors je vous laisse avec mon chapitre.**

 **Cependant, j'en profite quand même pour quémander des reviews/MP avec votre avis. Si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, vous pouvez répondre à ces petites questions : Que pensez-vous de ma manière de faire évoluer les personnages ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Appréciez-vous la tournure des événements ? Que pensez-vous de mon style et de ma manière d'écrire ?**

 **Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.**

18

En Arcadie, Destan, Elio et Eryn progressaient tant bien que mal. Il était difficile d'évaluer s'ils s'étaient réellement rapprochés de la porte ou non, mais le jeune Guide semblait confiant. Leur avancée avait été étonnamment facilitée depuis plusieurs jours, comme si une présence bienfaisante les protégeait. Les monstres qui rôdaient semblaient les éviter, la plupart du temps. Cela faisait longtemps que Destan n'avait pas utilisé son sabre pour autre chose que pour trancher les taillis qui gênaient leur avancée.

La principale difficulté de leur aventure était de trouver de quoi se sustenter. La nourriture qu'Eryn semblait savoir faire venir d'on ne savait où n'arrivait visiblement pas jusqu'aux forêts arcadiennes. Elle avait tenté, à de nombreuses reprises, mais les sandwiches qui apparaissaient ne les rassasiaient que quelques minutes. A leur grand soulagement, l'eau qu'elle produisait était en revanche douce et désaltérante.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a de l'eau dans ce monde, mais pas les ingrédients du sandwich, avait hasardé Eryn. Je ne peux donc pas les faire venir de là où ils sont.

Destan avait secoué la tête. Quelle importance ? Son estomac d'adolescent criait famine, et expliquer les causes du manque de nourriture ne parvenait pas à le soulager.

Ils en étaient réduits à suivre les conseils d'Elio, qui se changeait de temps à autres en jaguar. Sous cette forme, il parvenait à distinguer les baies, champignons et racines comestibles. Ils les cuisinaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur un feu allumé par Eryn, dans une marmite dessinée par Eryn. Cela calmait quelque peu leurs estomacs, et personne n'était tombé malade jusque-là.

Ils continuaient donc leur route, sans savoir s'ils arriveraient le lendemain, ou un an plus tard.

\- Je sens qu'on se rapproche, prononça finalement Elio.

\- Ouais, on se rapproche depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, théoriquement, bougonna Destan.

Elio sourit. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Destan appréciait qu'on lui donne des précisions. Il grognait uniquement pour la forme, mais de manière continuelle.

Ils avançaient d'un bon pas. Les étonnantes capacités d'Elio et l'entrainement de Destan leur permettait d'avaler les kilomètres à un rythme soutenu. La plupart du temps, Destan portait Eryn sur ses épaules, mais elle mettait également un point d'honneur à suivre la cadence, lorsqu'elle décidait de marcher.

Il était très difficile pour eux de mesurer le temps qui passait. Les jours en Arcadie semblaient bien plus longs que les journées alaviriennes. Toutefois, la nuit tombait, et les deux garçons cherchaient activement un endroit relativement abrité, où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

Soudain, Elio sursauta.

\- Par-là ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer.

Il se mit à courir à vive allure, et Destan fut contraint de prendre Eryn sur ses épaules, alors qu'il l'avait déjà portée une grande partie de la journée, et qu'il venait de lui demander de marcher. Ainsi chargé, il peinait à suivre le jeune Cogiste.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à une étrange clairière. Là, Elio s'arrêta.

A cet endroit-là se trouvait une silhouette. On aurait pu la prendre pour une statue de femme, entièrement constituée de métal, si elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas de visage.

Destan posa Eryn au sol, sans ménagement, et saisit son sabre.

\- Arrête, cria Elio. Elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Une épée droite pendait à la ceinture de la statue, mais elle ne l'avait pas dégainée. Elle leur montrait ses mains vides, quoique métalliques elles-mêmes, et, une seconde plus tard, le métal qui recouvrait son corps dégagea sa tête, dévoilant de grands yeux bleus, un visage émacié mais avenant, et une courte tignasse blonde.

Destan rengaina son arme. La statue n'était pas un monstre. C'était une fille, d'à peu près son âge.

Derrière eux, une silhouette vêtue de cuir, accroupie à la cime d'un arbre. Elle sourit sans que personne ne pût la voir. Elle murmura sans que personne ne pût l'entendre.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au Destin. Et pourtant... Cette rencontre inattendue pourrait faire changer d'avis la vieille peau que je suis.

/

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Ellana accueillit les paroles de Natan avec un rire jaune.

\- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, même si ce n'est pas très éclairant.

Un messager venait de gagner le campement, et leur avait annoncé que Harris, le Frontalier pris de folie, n'avait pas retrouvé le sens. On l'avait pourtant éloigné de la porte, d'un petit kilomètre au départ, puis de plus. Un groupe l'avait ramené à la Citadelle.

Natan ne releva pas l'ironie de la marchombre.

\- Ce qui m'effraie en revanche, c'est l'étendue de l'influence de cette puissance maléfique. S'il ne parvient pas à en sortir alors qu'il est à des centaines de kilomètres, c'est que quiconque peut être possédé dans le même rayon.

La remarque jeta un froid. Ce fut Shaé qui rompit le silence.

\- Nous devons tous faire attention. Aux autres et à nous-mêmes. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'amour et l'humanité sont toujours la solution à ce genre d'attaques.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Personne ne vit qu'Ewilan, elle, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Des jours étaient passés depuis l'ouverture de la porte et le départ des enfants. La légion noire était arrivée en renfort, et les tours de garde s'enchaînaient de manière assez espacée pour que chacun soit absolument frais et dispos. Aucun autre cas de folie n'avait été déclaré. Cependant, si quelques monstres s'échappaient de temps à autres de l'issue, l'absence d'évènement majeur commençait à inquiéter sérieusement les alaviriens. Ils ne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Les plus angoissés étaient sans conteste les parents des trois enfants. Ellana ne parlait plus autrement qu'en pointes sarcastiques, Shaé ne parlait plus du tout, Ewilan n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Salim retournait sans cesse dans les environs de la porte, et la scrutait pendant des heures. Natan se perdait dans des réflexions vaines. Les yeux d'Edwin n'avaient plus quitté leur couleur d'orage.

Tous ressassaient. En vain.

Mais ce matin-là, l'arrivée du messager avait ébranlé le campement. La fébrilité des soldats était presque palpable. Tous avaient peur d'être le prochain.

\- J'aimerais aller parler à l'empereur, hasarda Natan.

Il avait parlé à tous, mais s'adressait à Ewilan. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ENCORE lui dire. Nous ne savons rien de plus, et je ne suis pas une mule. Débrouille-toi.

Et elle partit d'un pas rageur. L'assistance ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Siam qui venait de rejoindre le groupe.

Edwin haussa les épaules, d'un air désolé.

\- L'impuissance, fit-il, laconique.

Salim était déjà parti à sa poursuite. A la grande surprise de tous les alaviriens, il fut accueilli par un dessin. Une massue, s'abattant sur son crâne. Le jeune marchombre s'effondra.

Ellana se mit à courir. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'Ewilan avait disparu.

\- Je crois que l'impuissance seule ne peut pas faire ça, dit-elle après avoir examiné Salim, qui n'avait pas repris conscience.

\- Natan, je vais devoir aller chez l'Empereur avec toi, murmura Edwin.

Shaé sursauta. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce guerrier de légende, elle sentait de la peur dans sa voix. Il avait toujours été impassible. Sans l'inquiétude dont il témoignait pour son fils, la métamorphe eût pu croire qu'il n'était pas humain.

Mais à ce moment-là, il semblait clairement paniqué. On l'eût été pour moins. Shaé avait été maintes fois témoin des prouesses d'Ewilan. Si la plus grande dessinatrice de Gwendalavir devenait folle, elle ne donnait pas très cher de leur peau.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire également. Si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot : MP, review, hibou, pigeon voyageur, télégramme, vous pouvez utiliser le moyen de communication de votre choix du moment que cela me parvient ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

19

Cette fille était insupportable. Destan ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle lui était insupportable. Elle arrivait comme ça, dans son armure surpuissante, et elle se joignait à eux sans rien dire. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu dire quelque chose s'ils avaient parlé la même langue.

Eryn avait eu l'idée de dessiner une ardoise, et ils communiquaient par dessins. Ils parvinrent à lui expliquer beaucoup plus vite que prévu la situation : elle comprit immédiatement la nature des portes et le rôle qu'Elio devait tenir.

Ils découvrirent avec ébahissement que leur alphabet était le même, ce qui facilitait énormément la communication. Elle s'appelait Nawel, elle faisait des efforts pour apprendre leur langue, elle était serviable, et elle permettait de réduire la durée des tours de garde, la nuit.

Cela n'empêchait pas Destan de la détester, elle et son armure rutilante. En plus, elle tenait son épée comme un manche. Et elle n'était même pas jolie.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas très objectif, chuchota Elio, en voyant Destan la fixer une énième fois, alors qu'elle tournait autour du feu de camp.

Destan haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tu es jaloux. Son armure lui permet de se battre aussi efficacement que toi alors qu'elle s'y connait moins bien. En plus, tu as l'impression qu'elle te vole la gloire de ta mission.

Destan se leva d'un pas rageur. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de voyager avec un gamin qui lisait dans les pensées ? Elio laissa échapper un soupir et le suivit. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Frontalier.

Destan se calma instantanément.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je sens que nous avons besoin d'elle pour mener à bien notre quête. Et n'oublie pas que seuls l'amour, l'amitié, et les sentiments humains nous permettront de vaincre cet ennemi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et retourna près du campement, où Eryn entreprenait d'apprendre à Nawel le nom des choses qui les entouraient. Nawel avait emmené des feuilles et un crayon en Arcadie. Il eut été dommage de les gaspiller en conversant sur ce support, c'est pourquoi l'ardoise d'Eryn avaient été très utile. Mais cet outil était un dessin, et disparaissait régulièrement. Nawel notait donc le vocabulaire nouvellement appris sur ses feuilles, et le relisait dès qu'elle avait un moment.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé ces étrangers dont Alantha lui avait parlé. Elle n'avait beau pas croire au destin, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que sa place était avec eux. La petite Eryn était adorable, le petit Elio était surprenant de maturité, seul Destan semblait la rejeter.

Nawel haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne voulait pas chercher la sympathie de ceux qui ne voulaient pas la lui donner. Il suffisait qu'ils cohabitent.

C'était dommage, pourtant. Elle voyait à sa démarche, à sa garde, qu'il était un combattant hors pair. Il aurait eu des choses à lui apprendre.

\- Nawel ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Un frisson parcourut son dos, sans qu'elle pût en comprendre l'origine. Vénia l'empêchait pourtant d'avoir froid... L'armure se mit à ronronner.

 **Scan de l'hôte. Stress niveau 4. Critique. Aucune intervention possible.**

Comment ça, aucune intervention possible ? Nawel n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Destan l'appelait une seconde fois. Elle se tourna vers lui.

La surprise de Nawel dépassa un nouveau cap lorsque le jeune guerrier lui sourit.

 **Stress niveau 5.**

Voilà qui était utile.

Le jeune homme montra son sabre, l'épée qui pendait à la ceinture de Nawel, et fit mine de se battre, tout en gardant le sourire.

\- Entrainement, articula-t-il.

Nawel accepta avec joie.

/

Nawel sortit de la sécance d'entrainement moulue mais ravie. Destan était vraiment un combattant hors pair. Malgré la présence de Vénia, il l'avait complètement dominée, du début à la fin. Cependant, il était aussi bon pédagogue : il était parvenu à lui expliquer des techniques difficiles, alors qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

Destan lui aussi était content de l'échange. Nawel ne se battait pas si mal qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord, et la présence de l'armure rendait les choses intéressante : la protection de métal permettait à Nawel de recevoir des coups sans en souffrir. Le jeune frontalier, après lui avoir demandé l'autorisation, avait donc pu s'entrainer à porter de vrais coups.

Et il devait admettre que cette armure était un outil exceptionnel. Il ne le comprenait pas totalement, et Nawel ne maîtrisait pas assez bien sa langue pour le lui expliquer. Cependant, il voyait bien que la matière souple se rigidifiait à l'approche des coups, comme si elle réagissait d'elle-même, sans ordre de la part de sa propriétaire. Par moment, elle se mettait à ronronner de manière mystérieuse. Devant son air ébahi, Nawel avait mimé un coup, dit « aïe », puis mimé le soulagement.

Cette armure était donc capable de soigner ! Un frontalier recouvert d'une telle peau de métal deviendrait sans nul doute un guerrier invincible. Il n'était pas très étonnant que Nawel soit moins avancée dans la science des armes que lui : elle n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin !

Après l'entraînement, les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent le campement. La nuit tombait, et l'air commençait à se rafraichir. Ils avaient installé leurs maigres affaires au creux d'un rocher moussu, qui les abritait de sa hauteur. Pendant que leurs aînés s'entrainaient, Elio et Eryn avaient cherché des baies et des racines pour se sustenter. Aucun des enfants n'avaient songé à chasser : sans savoir pourquoi, manger les monstres d'Arcadie les rebutait.

Alors qu'ils partageaient leur piètre repas, Eryn désigna sa propre tunique, et demanda par une suite de signes pourquoi Nawel ne retirait jamais son armure.

La jeune femme sourit, et prononça un mot qu'elle avait appris récemment.

\- Vêtements.

Puis, elle fit non de la tête, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

Seule la silhouette invisible qui les suivait depuis plusieurs jours remarqua que Destan avait le regard brillant. Dans la nuit, Ellundril se prit à sourire aux étoiles.

/

\- Nous avons dû placer des gommeurs autour du campement. Notre objectif est de l'attraper par la force quand elle reviendra nous attaquer, fit Liven, complètement défait.

Salim hocha la tête. Il savait que le dessinateur avait été très touché par la folie d'Ewilan. Presque autant que lui. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de prévenir l'empereur qu'elle avait déjà déchaîné la panique dans les rangs des Frontaliers. Des boules ignées avaient ravagé le campement. Une bonne partie d'Ervengues avait pris feu. Son art semblait décuplé par la noirceur qui l'habitait. Les dessinateurs, même armés de la desmose, n'avaient rien pu faire contre elle : elle était devenue invincible.

Salim n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Il appréciait les efforts de Liven, mais il se sentait impuissant. Ces beaux yeux violets, qui illuminaient sa vie depuis tant d'années, étaient devenus d'une noirceur sans nom. La femme qu'il aimait paraissait encore plus éloignée de lui que sa fille : que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

\- N'abandonne pas mon ami, fit Liven en lui serrant l'épaule. Nous allons y arriver. Elle sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, je te le promets.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai comme l'impression d'arriver tout doucement vers la fin de mon histoire. Je pense qu'il me reste 4 ou 5 chapitres à écrire, maximum. Je comptais faire une histoire en deux parties, mais vu les réactions de mes lecteurs, je ne pense pas poster la seconde partie (que je n'ai pas commencée, d'ailleurs. Je tenterai peut-être de l'écrire pour moi mais il me faudra plus de recul que pour cette partie-là). D'autant plus que, vous savez bien comment sont les histoires : on a des personnages, on leur crée un problème, ils s'empêtrent dans le problème et parviennent à le régler. C'est le schéma hyper classique. Malheureusement, mon idée de problème pour ma deuxième partie est tellement ... problématique, que je ne sais pas DU TOUT comment mes personnages (enfin, ceux de Pierre Bottero, cela s'entend) pourraient faire pour s'en sortir.**

 **Désolée d'avoir tant blablaté, en plus je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en fout !**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis de quelque manière que ce soit !**

* * *

20

Quand Ewilan se matérialisa sur le campement, les globes oculaires aussi noirs que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté pour la dernière fois, ils étaient prêts. Ils avaient doublé les gardes en faction. Il fallait bien cela pour surveiller la porte, qui laissait toujours s'échapper des monstres, et le campement, sans cesse menacé par la jeune Sentinelle. L'arrivée de la Légion Noire leur avait apporté une aide providentielle : à ce rythme, même les Frontaliers ne pouvaient pas tenir.

Tous les soldats en faction autour du campement connaissaient le plan : les gommeurs devaient empêcher la jeune femme de dessiner : incapable de leur faire du mal ou de s'enfuir, ils pourraient l'attraper et tenter de la faire revenir à la raison. Ou du moins, la neutraliser.

Le plan semblait assez simple, pourtant, Natan avait un drôle de pressentiment. Depuis que le jeune dessinateur blond le lui avait expliqué, il était convaincu que quelque chose clochait. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi... Quand il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Shaé, cette dernière s'était contentée de hausser les épaules. Elle n'était pas très loquace ces derniers temps. La disparition d'Ewilan semblait l'avoir profondément touchée. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Accompagné des autres soldats qui avaient aperçu Ewilan, il se rua en avant.

Un air de surprise se peignit sur les traits déformés par la folie de la jeune Sentinelle. Mais l'étonnement fut vite recouvert par un rictus cruel.

\- Par les tripes du roi des raïs ! s'exclama un Frontalier que Natan ne connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par Merwyn ? grommela Edwin, qui devait déjà éviter souplement une boule ignée lancée par Ewilan.

\- Les gommeurs ont tout simplement explosé.

Ils étaient à nouveau contraints à éviter les attaques, sans pouvoir répliquer. Les dessinateurs tentaient bien de tenir tête à la jeune Sentinelle, mais elle semblait invincible. Elle riait extatiquement en déchainant les flammes sur le campement.

Soudain, Natan vit une panthère noire se ruer vers Ewilan.

\- Shaé, fais attention, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer la silhouette qui progressait vers elle. Quand Natan vit que la panthère n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la dessinatrice, il se prit à espérer. Peut-être que, aveuglée par sa folie, elle ne pouvait pas la repérer quand elle était sous sa forme animale ? Si Shaé parvenait à la maîtriser, ils étaient sauvés...

Il n'en fut malheureusement rien.

La panthère se contenta de coller son flanc à la jambe d'Ewilan, et d'attaquer sauvagement les guerriers qui l'approchaient.

Ses globes oculaires étaient complètement noirs.

/

Ewilan avait fini par rompre le combat. Elle avait fait un pas sur le côté, emmenant Shaé avec elle. Où elles étaient allées, personne ne le savait. Ils étaient toutefois soulagés que la dessinatrice concentrât ses attaques sur le campement, du moins pour le moment. Personne n'osait imaginer l'état de l'Empire si elle décidait de répandre la terreur partout, et de massacrer des innocents. Elle aurait pu trouver des victimes bien moins entraînées que les Frontaliers ou les soldats de la Légion Noire.

\- Par la Dame, je suis fourbu. Je préfère réellement couper mes ennemis en morceaux, que tenter de survivre à l'attaque de mes amis, s'exclama Bjorn de sa voix de stentor, tout en s'effondrant sur un rocher.

Natan sourit tristement. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu rire. Il trouvait le colosse très sympathique, et avait fait sa connaissance avec joie lorsqu'il était arrivé, aux côtés des légionnaires. Mais il n'avait plus aucune envie de rire. La femme de sa vie les avait abandonnés. Quand bien même leur fils disparu parviendrait à réaliser sa mission, elle ne serait pas là pour remplir son propre rôle. Elle était partie.

Cela était déjà arrivé du temps où ils combattaient l'Autre, et Natan savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas céder à la haine. Cependant, il ne voyait pas comment ramener Shaé auprès de lui. Alors, il restait prostré, silencieux. La seule compagnie qu'il tolérait était celle de Salim, qui était à peu près dans le même état que lui.

Ni les braillements de Bjorn, ni les entraînements que lui proposait Siam, auxquels il avait participé avec joie les jours passés, ne parvenaient à lui remonter le moral. Il se sentait vide.

Edwin aussi, de son côté, se sentait vide. Non seulement il avait perdu son fils, mais il avait également l'impression de perdre Ellana. Elle n'était pas plongée dans la tristesse, comme l'avaient été Ewilan et Shaé à cause du départ de leurs enfants. Elle savait qu'Ellundril veillait sur eux, et tentait de ne pas se faire de souci. Mais elle quittait très souvent le campement sans prévenir, et, quand elle était là, elle paraissait le plus souvent absente. Elle parlait peu, n'essayait pas de remonter le moral de Salim, et ne tentait jamais d'arrêter la folie meurtrière d'Ewilan.

Quand elle vint s'asseoir auprès du feu ce soir-là, revenant encore d'une longue escapade mystérieuse, Edwin s'approcha d'elle. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux soyeux de la marchombre, remarquant avec angoisse son absence de réaction.

\- Je ne te comprends plus, Ellana.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? dit-elle après un silence.

\- Tu quittes sans cesse le campement sans prévenir. Tu ne nous aides pas. Tu ne fais même plus tes tours de garde. Je t'ai connue plus combattive...

Elle eut un sourire amer.

\- J'étais plus combattive quand je pouvais influer, au moins d'une manière minime, sur la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Là, je suis impuissante. Les enfants peuvent changer la situation. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous sommes bien assez nombreux pour régler leur compte à ces foutus monstres qui s'échappent de cette foutue porte. Je ne sers à rien, et je ne supporte pas l'ambiance morbide qui règne dans ce campement. C'est pour cela que je m'en vais dès que je peux.

\- Mais, et Salim ? Et moi ? Tu n'as même pas une parole réconfortante, rien... Nous sommes tous désespérés. Pourtant nous restons.

\- Et c'est justement ça le problème, répliqua Ellana. Tu crois qu'Ewilan et Shaé sont devenues folles pour quelle raison ? C'est parce qu'elles baignaient trop dans cette atmosphère de malheur. Natan nous a dit que ce genre de forces se nourrissait du désespoir, de la peur, de la haine. Et moi, je reste le plus éloignée d'ici possible pour échapper au désespoir, à la peur, à la haine. Je ne veux pas finir par massacrer tout le monde en aillant des billes noires à la place des yeux !

Edwin hocha la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas tort.

Ellana resta silencieuse un moment, puis ajouta en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

\- Mais il me semble que j'ai un peu négligé l'amour. Puisque que c'est bien l'amour qui vainc ce genre de forces. J'ai été un peu égoïste...

Edwin sourit à son tour.

\- Je ne te demande pas de supporter cette ambiance morbide, comme tu dis, pour moi. Seulement, quand tu pars, pense à m'emmener avec toi, de temps en temps...


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard... En plus, je n'ai pas d'excuses : j'ai simplement oublié de publier. Je sais, c'est mal... Enfin, dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, même avec un jour de retard.**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis de quelque manière que ce soit !**

* * *

21

\- Est encore loin porte ?

Elio ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la question maladroite de Nawel. Il prit le temps de jeter une poignée de racines sèches dans le feu qu'ils venaient d'allumer avant de répondre.

Les jours avaient passé. Ils ne les comptaient plus. Ils suivaient Elio sans se poser de question.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes proches. Je le sens.

Nawel hocha la tête. Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer dans la langue de ses amis, mais elle la comprenait désormais presque parfaitement. Sa nouvelle amitié avec Destan n'y avait pas été pour rien.

Après des débuts difficiles, elle était désormais très proche du jeune guerrier. Vraiment très proche. Cela faisait d'ailleurs chaud au cœur à l'ombre silencieuse qui continuait de les suivre. La joie n'empêchait toutefois pas Ellundril de les protéger efficacement, et la progression des enfants se faisait régulière et peu dangereuse.

Destan était plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les dangers n'étaient pas si nombreux qu'il l'avait craint, et la présence de Nawel lui permettait de se détendre quelque peu. La forme animale d'Elio avait beau être un soutien, il était plus tranquille épaulé par une véritable guerrière. Le groupe était devenu réellement soudé.

Ce soir-là, quand le jeune Frontalier rejoignit ses amis près du feu après avoir inspecté les abords du campement, il était de bonne humeur. Il s'installa à côté de Nawel, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Cette dernière y répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Elle n'était pas vraiment une beauté, mais son visage répandait une véritable lumière. Ses grands yeux bleus et la couronne de mèches blondes qui entouraient son visage lui donnaient même un certain charme. Et Destan devait avouer qu'il n'y était pas réellement insensible

Le repas était frugal, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais fut pris dans la bonne humeur. Eryn s'amusa à changer la couleur des cheveux de Destan à l'aide de l'Art du Dessin. Le blond ne lui allait pas trop mal, mais le roux était une horreur. Quand elle teint ses cheveux en rose, Nawel n'y tint plus. Elle éclata de rire au point de s'affaler sur le sol en se tenant les côtes. Destan se jeta sur elle, riant lui aussi.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, espèce de blonde mal élevée ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant la tignasse de la jeune fille.

Cela ne fit que redoubler les rires de Nawel.

\- Toi mieux en blonde qu'en rose, s'étrangla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Eryn éclata de rire à son tour, tandis qu'Elio peinait à garder son sérieux. Mais l'hilarité de la jeune dessinatrice fit éclater sa création comme une bulle de savon. Destan ayant retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, Nawel put enfin se calmer.

Comme souvent après des états de brusque euphorie, l'angoisse fit un retour fulgurant. Quand les quatre enfants furent calmés, ils se mirent à se scruter les uns les autres en silence. La joie semblait être à des années lumières d'eux. Ce fut Nawel qui rompit le silence. Sa voix était rauque du fait de ses éclats de rire prolongés :

\- Que nous fait quand nous arrive la porte ?

Elio avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Apparemment, pour fermer une porte, il faut une personne de chaque côté. Il n'y a besoin que de moi, ici. Vous pourrez passer avant que ma mère et moi ne la fermions.

\- Je reste avec toi, dit Eryn, d'un ton bien trop sérieux pour une fillette de son âge.

Le silence tomba, encore plus lourd qu'auparavant. Il n'était brisé que par la respiration haletante d'Eryn, qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé son souffle après l'éclat de rire.

\- Je va vous dire une histoire, fit enfin Nawel.

Trois paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers elle. Elio, Eryn et Destan n'avaient entendu jusque-là que des fragments de l'histoire de Nawel. Ils étaient impatients de l'avoir dans sa totalité.

\- Moi est une Armure.

S'ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qu'elle signifiait, tous entendirent la majuscule qu'elle offrait à ce mot.

\- Pendant la formation d'Armure, je vais dans une ville que les Jurilans disent maudite, à cause de monstres, les mêmes qu'ici. Là, je rencontre une jeune femme que avant je crois monstre. Tout mon peuple croit son peuple monstre, pas meilleur que des animaux. Mais elle est humaine, et sage. Elle s'appelle Alantha et est ma sœur d'âme, même si je ne le sais pas à ce moment-là. La cité est maudite les mêmes monstres qu'ici sortent d'une porte, peut-être comme celle que nous cherche. Mais la porte est fermée. La première fois, je fuis Alantha. Mais je reviens dans la cité avec une amie à moi, et retrouve Alantha, avec un ami à elle. Je enlève la première protection de la porte. En me battant avec eux, elle ouvre la porte. Nous fuis, elle aussi, mais sans son ami que je tue. Mais des jours plus tard, nous doit revenir car les monstres menacent d'envahir le pays. Alantha est encore là. Elle m'explique que nous doit fermer la porte car nous l'ouvre. Elle doit la fermer de notre côté, moi de l'autre. Voilà comment j'arrive en Arcadie. Mais...

\- Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment, la coupa Destan.

Nawel lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Tu me laisses finir. Donc quand j'arrive ici, je marche un peu, puis Alantha me communique. Elle me dit vous trouver. Car vous est mon avenir. Alantha croit au destin et au hasard. Je n'y crois pas avant, mais maintenant, depuis que je vous trouve et je le crois. Vous ne peut pas être mon destin si mon destin est de rester coincée ici. Il y a une solution, et nous la trouve quand nous arrive la porte.

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête. Les mots hésitants de la jeune armure étaient comme un baume sur leurs cœurs meurtris par l'angoisse. Ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger qu'ils s'endormirent ce soir-là, alors que Nawel montait la garde.

/

D'autres jours passèrent. Les monstres se faisaient plus nombreux, mais ils n'étaient pas submergés. Destan était déjà un guerrier de légende, malgré son jeune âge. Nawel aussi était redoutable, et Vénia lui permettait de faire des merveilles. Et Elio prétendait que la multiplication des adversaires était en réalité bon signe.

\- C'est normal que les monstres soient attirés par la porte. Plus on s'approche, plus il y en a, avait-il expliqué.

Cependant, il était devenu assez difficile pour eux de prendre du repos. Destan et Nawel dormaient peu, car ils devaient sans cesse veiller sur les deux plus jeunes. Ils se contentaient de moitiés de nuits, déjà écourtées par le besoin qu'ils éprouvaient d'avancer le plus vite possible.

La fatigue commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétante, quand ils parvinrent en vue d'une sorte de promontoire rocheux qui s'élevait au-dessus de la jungle. Les monstres se bousculaient pour escalader le pic de roche si noire qu'elle semblait capter la lueur malsaine qui filtrait les épais nuages jaunes et éclairait la forêt. Et au sommet se trouvait une porte, entourée d'une aveuglante lumière bleue.

\- Nous y sommes, articula Elio.

Ses mots ne véhiculaient aucune euphorie. Au contraire, son angoisse était palpable.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre plus tardif que d'habitude, mais aussi un peu plus long. Je sais que mes chapitres sont infiniment plus courts que ceux de la plupart des fics, mais je préfère écrire par petites unités. D'ailleurs, ça me ferait plaisir que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! De toute manière, si je faisais des chapitres plus longs, je n'arriverais pas à poster aussi souvent, cela me parait clair (déjà comme ça, j'écris un peu au dernier moment et sans le moindre recul...)**

 **Enfin, trêve de bavardages, j'arrête de vous embêter !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

22

A partir du moment où Shaé était partie avec Ewilan, les monstres d'Arcadie furent les seuls à attaquer le campement. Les deux disparues ne firent plus la moindre apparition. La totalité des légionnaires et des Frontaliers en fut soulagée. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de ceux qui connaissaient personnellement les jeunes femmes, d'une part parce que les savoir possédées, même absentes, les angoissait, et d'autre part, parce qu'ils se doutaient que ce n'était qu'un répit temporaire.

Nul ne savait ce qu'elles faisaient, mais leur retour signerait leur arrêt de mort, c'était aussi simple que cela.

\- Dis-moi à nouveau comment vous avez vaincu Onjü ?

Salim avait déjà posé la question une centaine de fois depuis qu'Ewilan était partie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines. Natan, patient, avait toujours répondu. A nouveau, il répéta le même récit

\- Et Shaé avait les yeux noirs ?

Natan hocha la tête. Ce qu'il n'osait pas dire à son ami, c'est que le venin d'Onjü s'infiltrait par la parole. Il parlait à ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre dans le cœur de chacun : l'envie, la jalousie, la vanité. Shaé n'avait pas été spontanément prise de folie. Aucune force impalpable ne s'émanait de l'Autre : sa force, Jalaab, avait un corps. Son coeur, Onjü, déclenchait virus, tempêtes, et possédait ses victimes en s'immisçant dans leur âme quand celles-ci abaissaient leurs défenses. Eqkter, l'âme, manipulait les peuples, déclenchait les guerres et asservissait les masses. Leur pouvoir était discret, jamais immatériel.

Ce qui frappait Gwendalavir était bien plus menaçant que l'Autre.

Natan avait confié tout cela à l'Empereur, en avait glissé quelques mots à Edwin et à Bjorn. Mais il jugeait inutile d'inquiéter Salim à ce propos. Son ami n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Le jeune marchombre soupira, et replongea dans son mutisme. Il parlait peu, essentiellement à Ellana et à Natan. Aux autres, il répondait par des borborygmes. Ellana avait bien tenté de l'emmener dans ses escapades, il n'y voyait plus d'intérêt. La Voie des Marchombres n'avait pour lui plus le moindre intérêt.

Comme si son elle avait entendu ses pensées, Ellana se leva de l'endroit où elle lisait, jeta son livre dans un coin, et dirigea vers son ancien élève d'un pas décidé. Elle adressa un sourire triste à Natan, puis se tourna vers Salim.

\- Ça suffit. Salim, tu me suis.

Elle avait encore assez d'autorité sur lui pour le convaincre de se lever et de quitter le campement sans poser de question. Mais quand ils furent assez éloignés des autres, Salim n'y tint plus.

\- Trois ans de ma vie. Voilà ce que je te devais. Ces trois ans, je les ai accomplis sans rechigner...

Ellana eut un sourire narquois.

\- D'accord, presque sans rechigner, repris le jeune homme. Il me semble que ma formation est terminée depuis longtemps, et que tu n'as plus aucun ordre à me donner.

Il tournait déjà les talons pour rejoindre le campement, quand la voix d'Ellana claqua.

\- Stop !

Salim s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se mettre en colère.

\- Le maître marchombre qui est en moi s'inquiète bien évidemment, Salim. Mais je dois avouer que c'est l'amie qui est la plus triste de te voir dans un tel état. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu crois réellement que tu vas pouvoir récupérer Ewilan et sauver ta fille si tu passes tes journées à te morfondre ? T'es-tu seulement entraîné, ces derniers jours ? Tes capacités de marchombre fondent comme neige au soleil, il te faudra des efforts importants pour les récupérer, et ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de...

\- Je n'ai que faire de mes capacités de marchombre, coupa-t-il. Sans Eryn et sans Ewilan, je ne veux pas rester un marchombre. Ça n'a aucune importance.

La colère se mit à briller dans les yeux d'Ellana.

\- On ne cesse jamais d'être un marchombre, martela-t-elle. Si tu ne l'avais jamais été, tu pourrais te permettre de te lamenter ainsi. Mais tu es un des marchombres les plus efficaces de Gwendalavir, et il est hors de question que je te laisse quitter une voie sur la quelle tu es si bien engagé. Je forme des marchombres, monsieur, de quoi aurais-je l'air si l'on apprend que mon apprenti est devenu une chiffe molle défaitiste et lâche ?

Salim fronça les sourcils sous la critique.

Enfin, ta fierté se réveille, pensa Ellana.

\- Et tu crois que ta fille, asséna-t-elle, quand elle reviendra de son périple, sera heureuse de voir une mère folle et un père dégonflé ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour récupérer Ewilan, elle est ingérable et j'en conviens. Mais au lieu de pleurnicher, tu devrais assurer pour deux.

Salim hocha la tête. Ses épaules s'étaient imperceptiblement redressées.

\- Je ne suis pas une chiffe molle, protesta-t-il pour la forme.

Sa bouche resta ensuite silencieuse, mais ses yeux dirent merci à celle qui, depuis toujours, guidait ses pas sur la Voie.

Lentement, il entama la gestuelle marchombre. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'Ellana se joignit à son ancien élève.

Il était sauvé.

/

Quand les deux marchombres se décidèrent à rejoindre le campement, ils trouvèrent les troupes en effervescence.

Pourtant, aucun danger plus inquiétant que la poignée de monstres qui s'échappait continuellement de la porte n'était visible. Salim se dirigea vers Edwin qui passait non loin, et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tiens, heureux que tu sois de retour, fit Edwin en remarquant l'attitude changée du jeune homme.

\- Oui, moi aussi je me suis manqué, tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, répondit le marchombre sans se démonter.

Le visage du seigneur de la Citadelle s'assombrit.

\- Les Sentinelles ont perçu la présence d'Ewilan dans l'Imagination. Nous ne savons pas encore où elle est, mais elle ne va pas tarder à se manifester.

\- Le plus sage serait peut-être de prendre nos jambes à notre cou, fit tristement Salim.

Edwin haussa les épaules et partit coordonner les actions de ses hommes. Ellana dégaina ses poignards et lui emboita le pas.

Salim secoua la tête et rejoignit Natan qui vérifiait que son sabre glissait correctement dans son fourreau.

\- Mon ami, je crois que c'est notre dernière bataille, fit-il au Cogiste. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré...

Natan lui sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent tristes. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix non plus, ne souriait pas :

\- Les soldats les plus redoutables et les plus entraînés de Gwendalavir, les meilleurs dessinateurs de l'Empire, deux membres des Familles, et non des moindres... On ne va quand même pas se faire battre par des filles.

\- Pour ce qui est d'Ewilan, elle a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi dans tous les domaines, je ne suis plus à ça près, fit le marchombre.

Ils plaisantaient pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient le cœur à cela.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Salim sursauta.

\- Viens, je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Natan n'eut pas l'occasion d'interroger son ami, il ne put que lui emboiter le pas. Il comprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte.

\- Tu crois que...

Sa voix se perdit entre les fûts d'Ervengues.

Ewilan venait de se matérialiser, ses doigts plantés dans la fourrure d'une panthère noire aux crocs dénudés.

Désespéré, Salim tenta le tout pour le tout. S'inspirant des récits que lui avait fait Natan, il tenta de mettre en œuvre la même stratégie que ses amis avaient employée pour vaincre Onjü.

\- Ewilan. Ewilan, s'il te plait... Reviens, balbutia-t-il... Je ne suis rien sans toi. Depuis que le violet de tes yeux a disparu, j'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans la nuit.

Ewilan se figea, ferma les yeux...

\- Il faut que tu reviennes parmi nous. Nous avons besoin de toi, et Eryn va bientôt passer cette porte. Quand ta fille sera là, elle aura besoin que tu sois là pour l'accueillir.

La dessinatrice fut prise de frissons. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes.

\- Nous nous battrons côte à côte pour lui offrir un monde meilleur. Nous gagnerons cette guerre. Elle sera tellement heureuse de nous revoir...

Ewilan rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient toujours plus noirs que la nuit. Mais Salim crut voir, l'espace d'un instant, un éclat violet. Il prit cela pour un présage favorable.

\- Je t'aime, je...

Il ne put poursuivre son discours. La boule de feu dessinée par la jeune femme manqua son ventre de peu. Il l'esquiva à l'ultime seconde.

\- Au moins tu auras essayé, lança Natan, qui plongeait dans l'autre sens pour éviter un second projectile.

Quand la panthère entra dans la danse, ils surent qu'ils étaient perdus.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je peux déjà vous prévenir, il y a de la baston. J'espère que, comme moi, vous aimez la baston ! ;)**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je travaille sur un projet de fic longue consacrée à l'univers de Harry Potter. Ce n'est encore qu'un projet assez embryonnaire (J'ai une idée d'intrigue sans savoir comment les personnages vont pouvoir s'en sortir, j'ai écrit un prologue et un premier chapitre, donc ce n'est sans doute pas pour tout de suite...) Je pense que, si j'avance assez bien, j'interromprai cette fic à la fin de ce qui serait une "première partie" (certes courte, mais tout de même), pour entamer la fic sur Harry Potter et me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la seconde partie de cette fic-ci, et de la peaufiner comme il se doit.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore comment j'organiserai les deux parties de "Et Après ?" : peut-être que ce serait le moment de demander l'avis de mes chers lecteurs : pensez-vous qu'il serait judicieux de renommer cette fic, d'intituler la première partie "Et Après ?", puis avec un autre titre pour la seconde, ou de créer une autre histoire qui serait simplement la seconde partie ?**

 **Pour ce qui est de mon nouveau projet, je pense l'intituler "Principe de complémentarité" (pour le sens commun du mot, et en référence à la physique quantique. Ouais, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais vous aurez plus d'infos quand je commencerai la fic. D'ailleurs, en parlant de physique, si l'un de vous est serviable ET calé en physique, qu'il n'hésite pas à me contacter : j'en aurai sans doute besoin pour la fic, et mes connaissances sont assez rudimentaires, et pas extrêmement concrètes. Ouais, j'ai abordé la physique par le biais de la philo, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas la panacée). Cela commencera à l'été après le tome 7. Il y aura peut-être du dramione (donc je ne respecterai pas l'épilogue), mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le propos principal. Je crois que vous avez compris : les romances pures, ce n'est pas trop trop mon truc.**

 **Mais on n'en est pas encore là, et je divague ! Voici le chapitre du jour.**

* * *

23

Nawel n'en pouvait plus. Ils n'atteindraient jamais cette porte. Ils allaient mourir de fatigue, là, alors qu'ils touchaient au but. Les monstres étaient partout. Protéger Eryn devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elio, sous sa forme de jaguar ne s'en sortait pas mal : il n'aidait pas vraiment les deux guerriers, mais était assez vif pour se tenir à l'écart, et ne fut pas menacé par les monstres. Les talents balbutiants d'Eryn pour l'art du dessin ne suffisaient pas à la tirer d'affaire : elle ne parvenait pas à faire de pas sur le côté sans qu'on « l'appelle », et les protections qu'elle tentait de dresser était fragiles et la laissaient épuisée. Elle se retrouvait donc, impuissante, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et les deux guerriers peinaient à la protéger et à se frayer un chemin parmi les monstres dans le même temps.

Progresser dans la jungle en essuyant quelques attaques était une chose. Avancer dans une forêt de monstres en était une autre. Malgré Vénia, et malgré les capacités extraordinaires de Destan, ils s'enlisaient dans des combats hasardeux. Ils s'épuisaient en faisant du sur-place.

Quand ils avaient aperçu la porte, ils avaient repris leur avancée, animés d'une énergie nouvelle. Ils avaient pourtant vite déchanté : une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils avaient cessé d'avancer. Depuis, submergés par les attaques, ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas.

Les créatures de l'Arcadie semblaient déchainées, comme si elles sentaient que les quatre frêles humains qui leur tenaient tête allaient mettre un terme à leurs entreprises. Il était pourtant peu probable que ces êtres soient dotés d'une quelconque intelligence. La jeune Jurilane frissonna : il y avait quelque chose, une puissance obscure, qui poussait ces monstres au combat. Aidée de Vénia, elle pouvait se battre contre des Groëns, des Ims ou des Lycanthropes. Elle pouvait peut-être vaincre un Kharx, ou un Helbrume. Mais contre cette obscurité-là, elle craignait ne pas avoir la moindre chance.

Nawel utilisait toutes les finesses de son entraînement pour repousser les affreux chiens rouges à la mâchoire monstrueuse qui s'acharnaient sur elle. Ils étaient nombreux, et semblaient réapparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'elle les terrassait. Elle parait, frappait de l'épée, du poing et du pied. Anthor Pher aurait été fier d'elle. Même la vieille Louha l'aurait complimentée. Mais ses anciens amis ne la reverraient plus jamais, et elle doutait de survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir recevoir des compliments de la part de ses nouveaux amis. Oui, ils allaient sans doute mourir ici, sans personne pour les féliciter de leurs dernières prouesses.

Quand elle eut réglé son compte au dernier Groën, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Destan, qui tranchait proprement la tête d'un Lycanthrope. Elle aperçut Eryn, haletant de terreur et tentant de fuir des Ims. Elio tentait de l'en débarrasser, mais les singes disparaissaient avant qu'il pût les menacer. Elle faisait déjà un pas pour aider le jeune jaguar dont les mâchoires claquaient dans le vide quand elle se figea.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang avait retenti dans la jungle et fait vibrer les troncs des arbres. Il fut suivi d'un pas lourd et régulier, qui résonna dans l'air putride de l'Arcadie comme un rythme porteur de mort.

Kharx.

Nawel ferma les yeux. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

 _Vénia, peux-tu protéger ma tête ?_

/

Ellundril Chariakin hésitait. Elle tentait d'aider les enfants en neutralisant le plus de monstres possible, mais elle voyait bien que cela ne suffisait pas. La vieille marchombre avait beau être efficace, elle ne pouvait pas faire face seule à tant de créatures qui ne vivaient que pour tuer, tout en restant invisible aux yeux de ceux qu'elle tentait de protéger. Elle sentait que, si elle voulait les sauver, elle devrait révéler sa présence.

Elle lança un de ses poignards qui vint se ficher jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'un Helbrume, qui avait pris la forme d'un homme massif, vêtu d'une tenue de cuir souple semblable à celles que portaient les marchombres.

\- Tu n'as aucun style, mon pauvre, marmonna la vieille femme en bondissant pour récupérer son arme. Un bête perroquet. Une pâle copie, sans vouloir te vexer.

Elle essuya la lame sur sa manche et la rangea soigneusement.

Un Lycanthrope sorti de nulle part se jetait déjà sur elle.

\- Je me demande bien ce que vous faisiez tous avant qu'on arrive. Vous deviez vous ennuyer. Ou peut-être deviez-vous vous entretuer, je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que vous auriez pu avoir. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas été plus efficace, ça nous aurait facilité la tâche.

Elle sortit de sa botte le coutelas plus long qu'elle réservait aux Lycanthropes. Elle n'avait pas de lames d'argent, et pas le courage d'arracher la tête des monstres aidée d'un canif.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle bondit. Quand ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol, le Lycanthrope s'effondrait.

Ellundril se retourna pour voir si les enfants s'en sortaient. Ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer. La petite dessinatrice et le jeune jaguar peinaient à repousser ces affreux petits singes à la queue glabre, qui disparaissaient avant que le félin ne parvînt à les toucher de ses crocs. Le jeune Frontalier peinait à repousser un monstre de griffes et de crocs qui devait être un Ohmolk dans sa forme naturelle, si le monstre polymorphe avait réellement une forme naturelle . La fille en armure qui les avait rejoints quelques semaines auparavant était mise en difficulté par un Kharx. Quand Nawel s'empêtra les pieds dans une racine et perdit l'équilibre, la veille femme n'y tint plus.

\- Tant pis pour le mystère, grogna la marchombre.

Elle se rua à leur aide.

/

L'arrivée de la vieille femme fut providentielle. L'écharpe de brume qui l'avait accompagnée avait interrompu les combats le temps d'un soupir. Il ne fallut pas plus à Destan pour reprendre le dessus sur son ennemi. Il enfonça son sabre jusqu'à la garde dans ce qui servait de cœur au monstre horrible avait lequel il ferraillait. Il se débarrassa du cadavre de la créature en le poussant du pied, et essuya sa lame sur un bouquet de lianes. Il se retourna ensuite pour voir quelle était la personne qui leur apportait une aide si providentielle.

Marchombre, se dit immédiatement Destan. Il avait trop vu sa mère à l'œuvre pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. La fluidité des gestes, l'efficacité des coups et l'harmonie des mouvements ne trompait pas.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune Frontalier. Il comprit lorsqu'elle tua le Kharx sans même daigner sortir ses lames qu'il n'avait jamais vu de marchombre si redoutable. Elle était vieille, ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige et sa peau était parcheminée. Mais elle était invincible. Il n'avait peut-être même jamais rencontré de combattant aussi redoutable. Son père, qu'il idolâtrait, n'aurait pas tenu deux secondes face à une guerrière pareille.

En rejoignant Eryn et Elio qui peinaient à se débarrasser des Ims, Destan se prit à espérer : peut-être que, finalement, le destin leur souriait.

/

\- Saloperie de petits singes de...

Un toussotement interrompit Destan. Il leva les yeux. La vieille marchombre était là, visiblement amusée.

\- Je suis venue pour vous aider dans votre quête, pas pour vous entendre proférer des horreurs, fit-elle.

Nawel s'approcha, intriguée par la nouvelle venue. Intimidée, elle garda le silence. Elio avait repris forme humaine, mais n'avait pas besoin de parler : il savait. Eryn avança, prit la main de la vieille femme et lui sourit.

\- Que... tenta de poursuivre Destan.

Ellundril l'interrompit à nouveau.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le moment des présentations. Si nous n'avançons pas, quelque chose de regrettable risque d'arriver, vous pouvez me croire.

Elio hocha vigoureusement la tête. Puis, il se métamorphosa et, d'un même mouvement, reprit leur avancée.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il est très probable que ce soit le dernier ou l'antépénultième de cette partie de l'histoire. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y aura une seconde partie, mais je vais faire une pause en postant une longue fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Cette dernière avance tout doucement, j'espère que je serai moins à la bourre pour la poster que je ne l'ai été pour poster cette fic-ci.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Maharani23 pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre parce qu'elle ne reçoit pas les MP ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais!**

* * *

24

Salim était étonné d'être toujours en vie. Il esquivait les attaques Ewilan depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Natan avait tenté de convaincre Shaé de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Ewilan. Comme pour lui, ce fut totalement vain. Cela leur offrit à peine quelques secondes de répit, avant que les combats reprennent, plus cruels encore qu'auparavant.

Mais là, c'était la fin : ils commençaient tous à fatiguer. Edwin avait réussi à se saisir de la panthère, mais une attaque d'Ewilan l'avait poussé à lâcher prise. Ils étaient contraints à éviter les attaques sans jamais porter de coups.

Les guerriers étaient des centaines, mais ils étaient totalement dominés par les deux femmes : leurs capacités déjà incroyables semblaient être démultipliées par leur folie. A chaque fois qu'on s'approchait d'elle, la Sentinelle faisait un pas sur le côté. Elle se matérialisait n'importe où, et y faisait régner un chaos renouvelé.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Quand Salim se trouva face au regard obscur de sa compagne, il sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, le silence qui régnait le surprit. Timidement, il ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre. La clairière était plongée dans la brume. Les combats s'étaient interrompus, comme si quelqu'un avait fait un arrêt sur image.

Lorsque la brume se dissipa, il sursauta violemment. Sur le pas de la porte qui faisait de leur quotidien un enfer depuis déjà plusieurs semaines se trouvaient six silhouettes. Au milieu de la clairière, Ewilan avait les yeux fermés. Et la panthère avait laissé la place à Shaé.

\- Maman ! crièrent Eryn et Elio d'une seule voix.

Eryn traversa et courut vers sa mère. Elio, lui, resta du côté où il était, mais trépignait de joie.

Mais Salim n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner plus avant. Sa fille était revenue, mais elle se précipitait dans les bras du danger. Elle ne savait pas qu'Ewilan était folle...

\- Non ! cria Salim en se précipitant vers l'enfant.

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait beau être rapide, il n'arriverait pas à temps.

/

 _Ewilan faisait un étrange cauchemar qui semblait ne plus vouloir finir. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Un rêve angoissant ressemblant à une douce descente dans la folie la plus complète. Gwendalavir était rempli d'ennemis, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Salim ou de ses amis. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était sentie au bord du réveil, comme si elle était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas, et l'hallucination reprenait, encore plus folle qu'avant. Son esprit pourtant si vif et si brillant ne parvenait pas à analyser ce que ces visions lui disaient sur son inconscient. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une vision exacerbée des craintes qu'elle éprouvait, mais ses maigres conclusions s'effondrèrent lorsque Shaé la rejoignit sous sa forme de panthère. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien signifier toute cette mascarade._

 _De toute manière, elle n'avait guère le temps de réfléchir à la situation : les créatures maléfiques qui hantaient le rêve ne leur laissaient aucun répit. Elle s'arrangeait toutefois pour mettre Shaé et elle-même à l'abri la plupart du temps, en faisant des pas sur le côté vers des lieux déserts. Mais une force toujours plus sombre l'attirait vers les lieux grouillant de monstres._

 _Elle avait appris à résister. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être des jours – depuis quand dormait-elle, par Merwyn ? – elle refusa de céder à l'appel, et resta avec Shaé dans une caverne des montagnes de l'Est. Cependant, elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus résister. Et cela marquerait leur fin._

 _Que se passait-il quand on mourrait en rêve ?_

 _Ewilan ne le savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser dévorer par les monstres._

 _Quand l'appel fut irrésistible, elle était prête à défendre chèrement sa peau. Elle utilisa toutes les finesses de son art pour mettre ses ennemis en difficulté._

 _Elle sentit, à ce moment-là, quelque chose la tirer hors du sommeil. Il lui sembla presque entendre la voix de Salim... Un frisson la parcourut au-delà du voile du rêve, l'en extirpant presque... Mais non. L'hallucination repris. Elle se remit à se défendre._

 _Elle se battit pendant des heures, redoublant d'adresse. Shaé avait quant à elle plus de mal, malgré ses extraordinaires capacités. Elle fut à deux doigts d'être saisie par un monstre d'écailles et de crocs, et ne dut la vie sauve qu'à l'aide providentielle de la jeune Sentinelle._

 _C'était leur dernier combat. Elles ne survivraient pas à cette bataille-là._

 _Mais soudain, la vue d'Ewilan se brouilla, comme si la clairière dans laquelle elle se battait s'emplissait progressivement de brume..._

\- Maman !

\- Non !

Les voix d'Eryn et de Salim. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Ewilan avait ouvert les yeux. Sa fille était déjà précipitée dans ses bras, alors que Salim s'était figé, ne croyant pas à son bonheur.

A côté d'elle, la silhouette de la panthère se brouillait, et laissait à la place une humaine au regard fauve.

\- Elio !

Elle grogna plus qu'elle ne parla. Elle se précipita vers cette porte, source de tous leurs malheurs, et s'arrêta avant d'en avoir atteint le seuil.

La brume s'était dissipée. En lieu et place des nuages de gouttelettes, il n'y avait plus rien. Ni guerriers, ni monstres inhumains. Il n'y avait plus que trois familles qui se retrouvaient, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts et à l'air un peu perdu, et une vieille femme qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Les retrouvailles sont belles, mais il me semble qu'il reste une dernière chose à régler.

Elle désigna la porte du menton.

Les sourires s'effacèrent de tous les visages. Ellana jeta un regard reconnaissant à la mythique marchombre et s'approcha de son fils, comme pour éviter le conflit qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater.

\- Maman, tu dois la fermer de ce côté, tandis que je la verrouille de mon côté.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermé là-bas. Il y a les monstres et...

\- Maman...

Le pouvoir des guides était plus un fardeau qu'une bénédiction. Elio l'avait su dès que Rafi le lui avait offert. Et pourtant... Jamais plus qu'à ce moment-là il n'avait senti la rupture entre ce pouvoir millénaire et ses désirs de petit garçon. Et les suppliques de Shaé n'arrangeaient rien...

Un silence de mort régnait sur la clairière. Personne n'osait exprimer son avis dans un dilemme dont toutes les solutions étaient mauvaises.

\- La petite dessinatrice a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Je pense qu'il faudrait lui accorder plus d'attention.

Les mots d'Ellundril Chariakin ne s'étaient pas éteints que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Eryn.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai renommé la fiction "Béances". "Et Après ?" devient le titre de la première partie. Le titre de la seconde partie sera révélé... Quand je l'aurai trouvé, pour tout dire.**

 **Je vous ai déjà dit, et je le confirme, que je mets cette fiction en pause. La première partie est assez autonome, je pense, pour ne pas laisser de lecteur sur sa faim. La suite arrivera quand elle aura mûri, mais je pense que cela prendra plusieurs mois. N'hésitez pas, vous qui arrivez jusqu'ici, à me donner votre avis sous forme de reviews ou de MP. Qui sait, cela m'inspirera peut-être, et la suite n'en arrivera que plus rapidement !**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est en avance de quelques heures. C'est parce que demain, je poste le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire, qui porte sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Or, ce prologue est extrêmement court, et j'aurais eu peur que vous me trouviez mesquine.**

 **J'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira, de même que ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

25

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Salim, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix fit Ewilan d'un air las.

Elle n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Être possédée par une force obscure et inconnue était une expérience assez traumatisante, mais la jeune Sentinelle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Il y avait vraiment plus urgent.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour fermer cette porte. De manière définitive.

\- Je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'Elio reste là-bas une fois la porte fermée, hasarda Shaé.

Mais sa réplique fut couverte par le bruit assourdissant de l'attaque d'un Lycanthrope du côté arcadien de la porte. Cependant, Destan et Nawel n'avaient pas traversé, et ils réglèrent rapidement le problème.

Ce n'était toutefois qu'un maigre répit. Tous savaient qu'il fallait rapidement prendre une décision, ou bien les enfants seraient submergés, et toute leur épopée aurait été vaine.

\- Je n'ai qu'à rester de ce côté et laisser Elio m'appeler. Si je pars, ça voudra dire qu'il est possible de passer. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, vous aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, et le tour sera joué.

La voix d'Eryn avait retenti dans le silence qui était tombé en même temps que le Lycanthrope.

\- Et Elio ? pressa Shaé. Je n'ai qu'à passer, je fermerai la porte de ce côté, et ce sera moi qu'Eryn tentera de ramener.

Elio, de son côté, soupira.

\- Les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi. Je dois rester de ce côté, je le sens. Eryn est la meilleure solution.

\- Tu es sûr que cela va marcher ? demanda Natan, un trait soucieux barrant son front.

Elio ferma les yeux et contracta si fort ses paupières que son visage en fut déformé.

« _Je suis guide, Elio, et les guides ne volent ni ne mentent_ ».

Les paroles de Gino lui revenaient une nouvelle fois à l'esprit, aussi nettement que si son vieil ami venait de les prononcer. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ses parents.

\- Non, je ne suis pas certain. Les chemins de l'avenir... ne sont jamais vraiment sûrs. Mais il y a des chances que cela réussisse.

Shaé s'apprêtait à répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais Natan posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, et le temps presse, fit-il aussi bien pour son fils que pour sa compagne. Si Elio est prêt à le faire, qu'il le fasse. Il est plus sage que nous, il faut bien se faire une idée.

Elio lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, et fit un signe de tête à sa mère. Suivant son geste, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier moment, le jeune Guide demanda à Destan et Nawel de passer en Gwendalavir. L'expérience fut saisissante pour les deux jeunes gens, car ils étaient incapables de discerner l'ouverture... Raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas traversé plus tôt. Elio conversant seul face à une falaise escarpée avait dû leur paraitre bien étrange...

Quoi qu'il en fût, grâce aux conseils calmes et avisés du jeunes guide, et à un coup de pouce de la part de la discrète Ellundril Chariakin – qui avait réussi à se faire oublier lors du débat qui avait précédé – ils passèrent de l'autre côté de l'ouverture.

Ce fut donc à ce moment-là qu'Elio saisit l'étrange poignée de métal noir, et poussa le battant, en faisant signe à sa mère :

\- Maman, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire...

Il ferma la porte, et disparut aux yeux des alaviriens.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la clairière retenaient leur souffle. Shaé avança précautionneusement, et appliqua les deux paumes sur le battant de bois, qui irradiait une étrange lumière bleue.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et sembla se plonger la plus profonde concentration.

Alors, un déclic retentit, et la lumière bleue cessa d'exister, presque au même moment. Progressivement, la porte elle-même disparut. Elle perdit peu à peu sa consistance, et, au bout de quelques minutes, ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Alors ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bjorn qui, étonnamment, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche plus tôt, alors qu'il était présent depuis le début de l'entreprise.

Shaé soupira, Ellana le fusilla du regard, Natan sourit, Salim donna une bourrade à son ami, Ewilan secoua la tête. Et Eryn disparut.

\- Il l'a appelée ? demanda Edwin.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui pose les questions bêtes, habituellement, asséna Ellana.

Comme toujours quand elle était inquiète, elle était agressive. Edwin le savait très bien, et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser un bras négligent sur l'épaule de la marchombre, et d'attendre.

Les quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils durent patienter leur parurent durer des années.

Quand Ewilan et Salim décidèrent qu'il était temps d'appeler, ils unirent leurs forces et s'attrapèrent les mains.

Ewilan était plutôt désorientée. Elle serrait tellement les mains de Salim qu'elle devait lui faire mal. Ce que lui demandait sa fille n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'art du dessin tel qu'elle le maîtrisait. Mais elle n'avait pour autant aucune envie d'y mettre de la mauvaise volonté. Alors, elle tenta de se remémorer la Voie d'Ilian, qu'elle avait un jour empruntée pour se sortir de l'abomination qu'était l'Institution. Elle tenta d'y mettre tout son cœur, tout son espoir et toute son angoisse. Se moquant de ce que pouvaient penser les gens qui l'entouraient, elle hurla.

\- Eryn !

Comme relié à elle mentalement, Salim avait crié au même moment.

Tous deux gardèrent les yeux fermés un instant.

\- C'était pas trop tôt, fit une petite voix de fée.

\- J'ai cru que vous n'essayeriez jamais, ajouta Elio.

Et la clairière fut soudain le théâtre des retrouvailles les plus joyeuses que les fûts d'Ervengues avaient jamais vues.

Destan, oubliant qu'il était un adolescent en pleine crise, embrassa chaleureusement ses parents. Salim en profita pour retrouver et sa fille, et sa Sentinelle préférée : il avait à peine eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle. Shaé et Natan étaient soulagés de retrouver leur fils, pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps.

Bjorn dansait la gigue, et embarqua Nawel dans une étreinte qui lui aurait brisé les côtes si elles n'avaient pas été protégées par Venia. Il ne paraissait pas dérangé de ne pas connaître la jeune fille.

Ellundril Chariakin éclata d'un rire frais et juvénile, qui fit se retourner Ellana.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de la mythique marchombre.

La vieille femme hocha la tête. Salim la fixait avec déférence, et la remercia également.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie pour le souffle que tu donnes à la Voie, jeune loup.

Ewilan, Natan et Shaé exprimèrent aussi leur reconnaissance, teintée d'un étonnement profond pour les deux derniers. Ils étaient tous deux assez fins pour remarquer qu'une véritable légende leur faisait face.

/

A des mondes de là, une force obscure émettait une vibration de mécontentement qui secoua l'Arcadie entière, au point de projeter toutes ses créatures au sol. On avait brisé son plan, on avait fermé sa porte. La sombre puissance à l'origine de toutes ces catastrophes mettrait plusieurs jours à s'en remettre.

Mais peu importait. Elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et parviendrait à ses fins, quoi qu'il en coûtât.


End file.
